Infancia
by Yesenia000
Summary: Las tortugas oscuras deciden hacer un viaje al pasado para vengarse de sus originales. Sin embargo, un error técnico las envía a otra dimensión con cambios mas allá de lo imaginado. ¿Cómo harán frente a estos cambios y ser criados por sus enemigos?-Crossover TMNT 2003 y TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas no me pertenecen. Ni tampoco la imagen de portada. ;)**

**No he visto muchas historias con estas tortugas (o por lo menos no las he encontrado) Por eso, me decidí en compartir esta idea con ustedes. Aún no se si la continuare, pero espero que les guste.**

**Resumen**

Las tortugas oscuras deciden hacer un viaje al pasado para vengarse de sus originales. Pero un error técnico las envía a otra dimensión y si eso no fuera suficiente son transformadas en pequeños niños.

¿Cómo harán frente a estos cambios y ser criados por sus enemigos?

Crossover TMNT Fast Forward y TMNT 2012

**Hola a todos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Dimensión 2003: Año 2107**

"¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? ¿Queee haaaceees?" pregunta insistentemente la tortuga amarilla ante la completa falta de atención de su hermano que solo podía limitarse a suspirar con fastidio.

"PARA YA!" grita la tortuga morada. -"No te das cuenta que intento trabajar, ya te he dicho lo que estoy haciendo. Vete a molestar a alguien más"- DarkMikey observa detenidamente a su hermano. "¿Me lo has dicho?" pregunta desconcertado sin encontrar ningún recuerdo que identificara el artefacto que construía el genio. "Grrr dije FUERA!" la tortuga más grande se alza sobre el amarillo con la total intención de sacarlo a patadas, pero el inconfundible ruido de la puerta los alerta de mas visitas.

"¿Cómo vas con la máquina del tiempo?" pregunta DarkLeo con un pedazo de filete. Y bajo la atenta mirada de los menores lo separa y arroja un pedazo a cada uno.

"JEJEJE Hermano eres el mejor!" sonríe ampliamente el amarillo, pero inmediatamente cambia a una mirada acusadora "No como otros" DarkDon resopla ante la mirada y continúa con los preparativos.

"¿Entonces como vas?" DarkLeo se repite esperando una explicación a su anterior pregunta.

"Si mis cálculos no fallan, mañana estará completa y lista para transportarnos" dice DarkDon orgulloso de sus progresos.

"JAJAHA Si tus cálculos no fallan? Amigo, cuando han acertado de todos modos" la tortuga morada mira indignado al amarillo que no paraba de reír. Sin comprender como puede dudar. Él es el clon de un genio, siendo uno también. Dirige su mirada al de azul, a ver si tenía algo que decir solo para encontrarlo sonriendo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Todos voltean a la nueva intrusión. "¿A ti que te importa mastodonte!" la gran tortuga de rojo se acerca peligrosamente al de morado gruñendo y levantando sus puños. Pero es detenido por DarkLeo.

"No empiecen. Se supone que debemos trabajar juntos para vencer a las molestas tortugas. Así que dejen las payasadas" con una mirada molesta la tortuga azul se retira dejando a los demás a su suerte. Pero deteniéndose después de unos pasos de la entrada "Mañana?" pregunta simplemente.

"Mañana" afirma la tortuga morada observando a su hermano salir del laboratorio. "Y ustedes que esperan torpes? Lárguense!" les grita a los rezagados que solo lo miran con molestia. Pero salen de todos modos, para su gran alivio.

"Mañana regresaremos en el tiempo para vengarnos de ustedes tortugas" dice entre dientes DarkDon solo para ser interrumpido por la molesta voz del amarillo.

"Oye hermano! Hablar solo no es saludable jeje!"

"CALLATE" grita perdiendo la paciencia.

Sale de su laboratorio, decidido a terminar con la vida de su desafortunado hermano pequeño, quien comenzaba a gritar huyendo de un muy enojado genio.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

"¿Están listos?" pregunta el de morado comprobando los detalles finales para que no se presenten fallas y evitar las molestas burlas que de seguro vendrían por su fracaso.

"Listos" contestas DarkLeo observando a su hermano genio, teclear los últimos códigos para comenzar su viaje.

"Estas seguro que es completamente... seguro?" pregunta DarkRaph dudando muy seriamente de todo esto.

"Por supuesto que es seguro, lo he hecho yo!" responde DarkDon convencido.

"Por eso lo digo" susurra DarkRapha recibiendo una dura mirada de la tortuga morada. Y una de advertencia de la de azul. Todos sabían del mal genio que tenía DarkDon, sobre todo si se burlaban de uno de sus inventos.

Ya todo listo, las tortugas oscuras se dispusieron a entra en el portal. Sin embargo pararon antes, dirigiendo una mirada cuidadosa a DarkMikey quien los miraba sin comprender. Para poco después ser empujado por su hermano rojo sin previo aviso. Logro sostenerse de los bordes del portal. Gritando por ayuda, tratando de no ser completamente absorbido, sin mucho éxito.

Los demás observaban indiferente, como el más pequeño pasaba a través del portal sin que este explotara. Al no pasar nada saltaron dentro.

* * *

**Dimensión 2012: Año 2013**

"Chicos...?" una voz desconocida hizo eco en el lugar. "Vamos chicos! Es hora de despertar!"

DarkLeo froto sus ojos sin poder enfocar nada, todo se veía borroso y oscuro. Intento levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía adormecido. "¿Qué esperan? A levantarse!" escucho nuevamente esa pequeña voz extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez tan diferente... _"Un niño?" _pensó sin estar muy seguro de lo que pasaba.

Intento mirar de donde provenía la voz, solo para ver una pequeña mancha amarilla, que parecía mover la mano frente a él. Molesto del movimiento la sacudió con un golpe ligero.

"Grrr" escucho un gruñido no muy lejos de él. No podía descifrar lo que estaba pasando, miro a los alrededores sin encontrar a ninguno de sus hermanos o a la fuente del gruñido. Se había perdido? Había fallado el portal del cerebrito? No sabía si debía sorprenderle ese hecho, nunca se han caracterizado por tener la mejor suerte. Siempre encontraban las maneras más espectaculares para arruinar sus propios planes. Pero, que habían hecho esta vez?

De nuevo se enfoco en la mancha amarilla que parecía sobar su brazo. Rodo los ojos en el pequeño debilucho, para luego abrirlos ampliamente de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"¿Cómo..?" una versión muy pequeña de DarkMikey lo miraba con un puchero y lagrimas en los ojos. DarkLeo lo miraba desconcertado.

La pequeña tortuga amarilla sonrió un poco a la cara tonta que le dedicaba su hermano, dándose cuenta de la razón. Dejo de sobarse y le paso un trozo de vidrio. DarkLeo lo sostuvo, y vio su reflejo.

"¿QUE?" escucho a alguin mas gritar, volteo buscando de donde provenía, solo para ver a otra pequeña tortuga morada intentando levantarse no muy lejos de él.

"¿Qué está pasando..? ¿Por qué somos niños?" DarkRaph se acerco a los demás tambaleándose.

"Jajajaja hasta yo sabía que este plan no funcionaria y eso que soy el especial" la risa de DarkMikey se hizo eco por los túneles pero fue cortada cuando la tortuguita morada se le abalanza encima.

DarkLeo los miro con indiferencia. En estos momentos tenía otros asuntos más importantes. Ahora que harían? Miro a los alrededores dándose cuenta que estaban en unas alcantarillas. También se percato de lo extraño que parecía todo, incluso ellos mismos se veían diferentes (obviando la parte de ser niños) el lugar era tan raro. De reojo vio a la pequeña tortuga roja acercársele y sentarse junto a él. "Ahora que haremos? no podemos enfrentarnos a las tortugas así" DarkLeo frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de la razón que tenia.

"Oigan ustedes dos, ya paren. Ahora cerebrito explica lo que paso. Y la manera de revertirlo"

Los dos chicos pararon su enfrentamiento, sin embargo parecían sonreír. Eso sí que era extraño.

DarkDon al ver la intensa mirada del pequeño azul se puso serio, sin entender él mismo como eso le pareció tan entretenido. Ya pensaría en eso.

"Solo puedo suponer que falto alguna pieza... No estoy seguro"

"Estaba todo perfecto, o eso fue lo que nos dijiste. Porque fallo?" dijo DarkLeo viendo acusadoramente a su hermano.

"Yo mismo lo comprobé, estaba todo en su lugar. Nada tenía que haber fallado... No lo entiendo" susurro el final, sin tener idea de que mas hacer. Se sorprendió teniendo unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, su cuerpo le exigía desahogarse. Nunca se había sentido así antes. No podía llorar. No frente a sus hermanos. Pero sin previo aviso lagrimas comenzaros a bajar por sus mejillas, intento apartárselas con las manos pero estas no paraban de llegar.

"¿Estas llorando?" pregunta un sonriente DarkMikey viendo a su hermano genio en esa incómoda situación. Y lo mejor de todo era su cara rabiosa. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a su hermano tomar una piedra y lanzársela, dándole en la cabeza. "¿Pero qué haces?" de la misma manera comenzó a llorar junto con su hermano.

Los mayores observaban la ridícula escena frente a ellos. El de rojo se acerco al pequeño amarillo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. Se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando este comenzó a llorar más fuerte "Eso me duele, porque lo hiciste?" DarkMikey mira con enojo al más grande sobando su cabeza. "Deja de llorar, torpe" DarkRaph se acerca nuevamente. "¿Qué te pasa a ti feo?" le pregunta el pequeño.

"Te he dicho que no soy feo."

"Claro que si lo eres horroroso" esto pareció herir al más grande quien también comenzaba a restregar su cara con sus pequeñas manos.

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"QUE SI"

Ante la absoluta incredulidad de DarkLeo, todas las pequeñas tortugas comenzaron a llorar.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" murmuro, aun sin entender cómo es que le pasaban las cosas más extrañas.

"Dejen de llorar zoquetes" intento gritar pero su pequeña voz no podía hacerse escuchar bajo el escándalo que sus llorones hermanos habían formado.

Escucho voces en la lejanía, agradecido que aún conservaba parte de sus habilidades ninjas. Miro a sus hermanos quienes parecían haberse olvidado del mundo que los rodeaba.

Se escondió detrás de algunos escombros, esperando a que los dueños de las voces se presentaran. Que parecían haberlos escuchado y se acercaban a ellos. Estaba muy nervioso de quien podría tratarse, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a nadie.

Para su sorpresa y total disgusto, cuatro seres se acercaban cautelosamente a ellos. Abrió un poco los ojos "Son... las tortugas?" pregunto para sí mismo sin poder creer lo que veía. Eran ellas? Pero se veían diferentes, y más jóvenes.

Las tortugas se acercaron bajando la guardia al ver la fuente del ruido.

"Son...?" uno de ellos dijo, no podía saber quién.

"Son tortuguitas, mira que bonitas" dijo el que parecía vestir de naranja. "Puedo quedármelas, son tan adorables"

"No Mikey" escucho la voz cansada del de azul. Entonces, si son ellas. Pero no las que conocían. Tienen que ser otras. Quizás estén en otra dimensión? Eso tendría más sentido. Aunque no sabía mucho sobre el tema, había escuchado una de las divagaciones del genio explicando algo como esto.

"Como te puede parecer adorable eso? Están llorando, y no se callan!" dijo, lo que parecía ser Raphael tapando sus oídos con ambas manos, y mirando a los chicos de manera desagradable.

"Sus cuerpos" todos voltearon a ver a la tortuga de morado. "Envían altas frecuencias de mutageno" dijo levantando un aparato mientras apuntaba a los pequeños.

Lo que vio después hizo que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera. No sabía por qué esta sensación de malestar se apoderaba de él. Al ver a una de las tortugas acercarse a sus hermanos, a pesar de que por alguna razón sabía que no le harían daño. Su cuerpo parecía querer correr y asegurarse de que sus hermanos estaban bien.

"Deberíamos llevarlos al laboratorio para hacerles algunas pruebas" Hablo Donatello, mirando a los pequeños y luego a sus hermanos.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que los cargue?" pregunta Raphael cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Se supone Rapha, hay que moverlos de aquí. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo han estado solos en este lugar." Le responde Donatello con una mirada suave.

Mientras escuchaba, no se había percatado de cómo Miguel Ángel se había acercado lo suficiente, cargando a dos de ellos y abrazarlos.

"_Esos tontos no se dan cuenta?"_ pensó malhumorado, viendo a DarkDonnie y DarkMikey en los brazos del de naranja sin hacer nada al respecto.

Esta incontrolable necesidad de saltar y reclamar a sus hermanitos aun carcomía sus entrañas. Tenía que pensar en un plan. Estas tortugas iban a llevarlos a su guarida...

Abrió los ojos en su realización. Por su puesto. Como no se había dado cuenta antes. Las tortugas los llevaran a su guarida. Como podrían sospechar que cuatro pequeñas tortugas podrían hacer algo malo. Por lo menos ya habían comenzado a actuar como verdaderos mocosos, eso podría darles la ventaja para que les crean.

Se asomo nuevamente, y vio como Leonardo tomaba a DarkRaph, mientras Miguel Ángel comenzaba a mecer a los otros dos, que parecían quedarse dormidos.

"Aww entonces si nos podemos quedar con ellos!" Mikey salto emocionado, alterando un poco a los pequeños que descansaban en sus brazos.

"Mikey no son mascotas, tenemos que hablar con el maestro Splinter. Y Donnie debe hacer las pruebas" Leo responde imitando la posición de Mikey, para cargar correctamente al pequeño.

"Obviamente esto fue obra del Kraang" dice Raphael, mirando con molestia a las rocas, como si fueran las culpables de todo.

"Es lo más razonable" dice Donnie comenzando a caminar, de seguro camino a la guarida. _"No debo dejar que se vayan" _pensó DarkLeo mientras intentaba ponerse al día con los demás y no perderlos de vista.

Sin embargo su pequeño cuerpo no podía con sus pasos, viendo alejarse a las tortugas con sus pequeños hermanos. La sensación de malestar incrementaba y comenzaba a picarle los ojos. _"Tienes que estar bromeando. Ahora yo también voy a llorar?" _piensa disgustado ante su debilidad. Esto de seguro fue lo que los otros sintieron antes de comenzar sus rabietas.

Los vio alejarse cada vez más. Ya desesperado no tuvo más opción que llamar su atención. Así que comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos lastimeros.

* * *

"Esperen chicos...Escuchan eso?" Leo se detuvo, y volteo buscando la fuente de los sollozos. Vio más atrás una pequeña tortuga azul, que parecía correr hacia ellos.

Se agacho un poco intentando quedar a su altura, esperando que se acercara, pero esta se quedo más atrás observándolo a él y al paquete que llevaba en brazos.

"¿Son tus hermanos?" Leo pregunto a la pequeña tortuga, la vio fruncir el ceño y asentir lentamente.

"¿Qué edad crees que tengan Donnie?"

"No puedo estar seguro, pero puedo calcularles unos dos? O tres años."

Leo observo al niño, esperando que se acercara, pero este no se movía de su lugar. "Vamos, ven. No te haremos daño... Acércate" dijo Leo. La tortuguita parecía indecisa pero a la final pareció decidirse y acercarse con cautela.

* * *

DarkLeo sonreía interiormente, burlándose de la ingenuidad de estas tortugas. Aunque estas no fueran sus "tortugas", eran las "tortugas" y eso era suficiente.

Vio a Leonardo estirar su mano para intentar cargarlo, pero él declino su oferta, deteniéndose. Pero sintió dos fuertes brazos envolverlo y levantarlo sin poder hacer nada. Solo gruñir a Raphael quien lo sostenía "Que esperas mocoso?"

Comenzó a retorcerse sin mucho éxito. Su pequeño cuerpo no le permitía hacer nada. Se sentía tan impotente. Tenía que pensar que con el tiempo se acostumbraría, ahora solo debía concentrarse para poner en marcha un plan que pueda permitirles escapar de esta desafortunada situación.

Solo esperaba que los tontos de sus hermanos no arruinen nada. Giro su cabeza en busca de los pequeños, viéndolos completamente dormidos.

"Ellos están bien niño" le susurro Raphael al oído. No sabía porque pero sus palabras lo tranquilizaban.

Ya más tranquilo su cuerpo comenzó a exigir descanso. No podía ceder, estaban en manos de sus enemigos, pero supuso que una siesta no lo mataría. Después de todo, las tortugas nunca le hacían daño a nadie. Así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin más preocupaciones se permitió cerrar los ojos acurrucándose en los brazos de su cuidador.

CONTINUARA... posiblemente...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas no me pertenecen. Ni tampoco la imagen de portada. ;)**

**Siento la tardanza, pero se me ha hecho algo difícil decidirme por el curso que quería que la historia tomara.****Ahora que tengo una mejor referencia de como quiero continuar, intentare no tardar en las actualizaciones... Aunque con las clases encima, temo que serán ****esporádicas.**

**Así que bienvenidos a otro capitulo. **

**Agradezco a las personas que han agregado a favoritos esta historia!**

**;3**

**Hola a todos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

**Dimensión 2012: Año 2013**

Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte, que era lo único que podía oír.

Donatello permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computador, evaluando los resultados de las muestras de sangre que les había hecho a los niños.

Impactado se hallo incapaz de moverse durante un largo tiempo.

-Donny hay algo malo…?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos en un tono bajo, no queriendo perturbar el extraño silencio que se había instalado en el laboratorio.

Al escuchar la interrogante, la tortuga de banda morada recobro sus sentidos. Giro en su asiento hacia donde sus hermanos reposaban inquietos.

Los miro seriamente pensando en la mejor manera de explicar lo que acababa de ver.

-Recuerdan que les dije que esos niños podrían ser la mutación de unas tortugas... así como la nuestra?- dijo Donny con nerviosismo.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste… Qué? no es así?- pregunto algo confuso Leonardo inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

-No, Leo. Esos niños no son simples tortugas…-

-Entonces, de que se trata hijo mío- el Maestro Splinter entro al laboratorio tranquilamente, ignorando la tensión.

-Bueno es complicado…-

-Sin rodeos Donny- exclamo un exasperado Raphael, cansado de las divagaciones de su hermano.

Donatello lo miro con molestia, pero ante la mirada indiferente de la tortuga temperamental, se limito a suspirar y continuar con su explicación –Estas tortugas no son simples mutaciones… Son creaciones, a partir de nuestro ADN…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Leo abrió ampliamente los ojos en la declaración.

-A eso iba Leo…- Donny observo a cada uno de los miembros de su familia esperando que no interrumpieran de nuevo, satisfecho con el silencio continuo hablando. -Quería saber si estas tortugas habían pasado por una mutación como la nuestra y para eso utilice mi propio ADN con el que me permitiría comparar las muestras y llegar a una conclusión certera…Solo una de ellas coincidió con mi sangre mostrando apenas media docena de diferencias entre las secuencias de ADN del chico y las mías...-

-¿Y qué pasa con esas diferencias?-

-No he logrado descifrar de donde provienen las otras células que conforman su organismo- dijo Donny con tristeza. No estando muy seguro de la razón de sus sentimientos. Estos niños eran tan pequeños y parecían haber sufrido. Y pensar que él y sus hermanos de alguna manera eran los culpables de su existencia le molestaba enormemente. Esas pequeñas tortugas no se merecían estar vagando de esa manera por las alcantarillas.

-WOH Eso es increíble hermanos!- exclamo con entusiasmo Mikey, quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación.

-¿Que es increíble?- Rapahel pregunta con desconcierto -¿Qué los Kraang hayan utilizado nuestro ADN para crear a otras tortugas y así acabar con nosotros?- termina con enojo.

-Rapha, apenas son niños- Leo le sonríe.

-Niños que podrían estar esperando el mejor momento para atacar y destruirnos...- dice Raphael, bajo la mirada incrédula de sus hermanos. -Nunca se sabe-

-Eso no es posible hermano. No te das cuenta lo que esto significa- Mikey miro intensamente a su familia, pero estos parecían confundidos con sus palabras. No queriendo alargar mas la esplendida noticia e ignorando la falta de comprensión de los demás ante algo tan obvio dijo: -Esto significa que SOMOS PADRES!- Mikey salto alegremente, inconsciente de la mirada horrorizada que sus hermanos habían adquirido con su revelación.

-Eso no es así Mikey… son clones. Para ser padre tiene que haber una unión entre dos seres de géneros opuesto…- Donny fue cortado de lo que sea que iba a decir, cuando una mano verde de tres dedos sujeto firmemente su boca impidiéndole hablar.

-De verdad estabas intentando explicarle "eso" a Mikey- dijo Raphael disgustado con el cerebrito.

-No pensaba darle detalles, solo quería que entendiera que no podíamos ser padres- Donatello exclamó.

-Eso no es cierto hijo mío. Para ejercer esa responsabilidad, va mas allá de la unión que intentabas explicar...- el Maestro Splinter observo a su hijo genio, quien bajo la cabeza apenado al comprender las palabras de su padre. Después de todo, fue criado por una rata, que antes era un ser humano. Quien fue el responsable de comprarlos en una tienda de mascota.

-Aunque si considero que son demasiado jóvenes para este tipo de responsabilidad- agrego la enorme rata antes de estirar su barba pensativamente con las implicaciones de estos nuevos inquilinos.

-El Maestro Splinter tiene razón, ahora es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de ellos- propone Leo con determinación.

-Y por qué habría de hacerlo, muy bien podría ser todo una farsa- Raphael mira seriamente a su hermano mayor.

-Se que está esa posibilidad Rapha. Pero mis análisis demuestran que son niños… solo eso- Donny miro a su hermano esperando que entendiera.

Donatello había procurado en tomar todas las prevenciones necesarias e incluso verificar por algún rastreador. Pero esas pequeñas tortugas demostraron ser inocentes de todo. Para su gran alivio.

Frunció el ceño, recordando las últimas pruebas que se había decidido por hacer. Se giro nuevamente a su computador.

-Hay algo más que quieras compartir Donatello?- su padre aun seguía de pie en la entrada del laboratorio.

-Si hay algo más…-

-Algo malo?- pregunta Raphael aun no muy convencido.

-No estoy muy seguro…- dijo Donny dubitativamente. Después de algunas verificaciones, dejo el teclado de lado para empezar con las nuevas explicaciones de su descubrimiento.

-Su crecimiento es acelerado- declaro simplemente.

-Eso es todo?- Raphael enarca una ceja incrédula.

-Que tan acelerado?- Leo ignora la pregunta de Raph haciendo una el mismo.

-Lo suficientemente acelerado para que un par de años ya sean unos adolescentes como nosotros- Todos miran alarmados al genio.

El Maestro Splinter desplaza su mirada por todo el laboratorio reposando brevemente en cada uno de sus hijos. Notando el nerviosismo y la tensión que se había elevado rápidamente conforme avanzaba la conversación. Y estaba seguro que su mayor preocupación se mantenía en la palabra que su hijo más inquieto había utilizado para identificarlos frente a los pequeños. A pesar que de seguro ninguno lo demostraría, tenían muy en claro su nuevo papel "padres".

Y quien sabe, tal vez un poco de responsabilidad de este tipo podría ayudarlos a madurar.

-Bueno, hijos míos- Splinter hablo en voz alta y firme recibiendo al instante la atención de cada una de las tortugas, que con mucho cariño había criado como sus propios hijos.

Él sabía más que nadie, que las mejores cosas de la vida vienen de las maneras más inesperadas. Así que les daría una oportunidad a estos pequeños de permanecer en la guarida bajo el cuidado de sus hijos, e intervenir cuando la situación lo amerite. (Solo en casos extremos)

Él ya no estaba en una edad para cuidar a niños tan pequeños. Por ello, servirá como un guía para cuando a sus hijo se le presenten dificultades.

Estaba aliviado de no sentir malas intenciones en los pequeños, la primera vez que los vio. A pesar de estar dormidos, no sintió nada malo de ellos. Solo algunas perturbaciones que podrían haber sido generadas por la crianza que han tenido hasta ahora. De la que estaba dispuesto en mejorar para que llevaran una vida mejor.

Después de todo, los niños no son malos, las enseñanzas que reciban será la que los definirá en un futuro como seres completo.

No era por presumir, pero se sentía muy orgulloso del trabajo que había hecho con sus propios hijos. Tal vez, aun falten cosas que deban mejorarse, pero hasta ahora las tortugas que vio crecer, tenían un buen corazón; y para el Maestro Splinter eso era lo más importante… Y por supuesto la disciplina… Ya meditaría sobre eso después.

Con un largo suspiro el Maestro Splinter tomo su decisión -Donatello, hasta que descubras sus verdaderos orígenes, los niños podrán permanecer aquí en la guarida…- detuvo sus palabras, evaluando las expresiones de sus hijos. Sonrió ligeramente en la enorme sonrisa que portaba el menor de ellos, quien se removía emocionado.

-Cada uno de ustedes se hará responsable de un niño y lo cuidara en todo momento- continuó más seriamente, demostrando la gravedad del asunto.

Los miro satisfecho cuando sus hijos se pararon frente a él y asintieron con determinación. Incluso Raphael parecía decidido.

-Aprovechen en descansar mientas los niños aun duermen- sonrió divertido con lo siguiente que diría: -Lo necesitaran, más que nada a partir de ahora- salió del laboratorio, contento de la mirada un poco descompuesta que habían adquirido sus hijos con el final de sus palabras.

Puede que esto llegue hacer divertido. Aunque tenía muy en claro que los pequeños se quedarían bajo su cuidado mientras sus hijos estén en la superficie…Suspiro agotado de solo pensar en eso.

Dio un último vistazo a las tortugas antes de salir del laboratorio, camino al dojo.

Pasó junto al sofá de la sala, y se detuvo brevemente observando a sus nuevos huéspedes, quienes dormían plácidamente acurrucados.

Asegurándose de que estuvieran bien, los miro más detenidamente, examinando su estado. Observando con disgusto las marcas de lesiones que cubrían sus cuerpos o por lo menos lo poco que podían ver, por la manta que se les habían colocado para cubrirlos del frio. Y eso era porque esta se encontraba casi en el piso por culpa de una cierta tortuguita amarilla que no dejaba de retorcerse en sueños, jalando las sabanas y despojando a sus hermanos de ella.

El pequeño de morado era el único que parecía ligeramente perturbado por la exposición de su cuerpo, demostrándolo al envolver su cola firmemente alrededor de sí mismo. Sin embargo para alivio de esta tortuga, su hermano más grande pareció notar los temblores y en un movimiento descuidado dejo caer su brazo encima del pequeño acercándolo más a su cuerpo en un abrazo de oso.

El Maestro Splinter jamás pensó que volvería a vivir una etapa como lo es la infancia. Y nunca habría imaginado extrañarla tanto al ver a estos pequeños.

Sonrió contento ante el suspiro y la ligera sonrisa que adorno por muy poco tiempo el rostro de la tortuguita morada, quien se apego mas al cuerpo cálido de su hermano rojo para mayor comodidad.

No queriendo que los pobres murieran de frió, se acerco a las mantas y las coloco nuevamente encima de sus cuerpos. Todos parecían extasiados con la nueva fuente de calor, tomando con una mano el borde de la tela, seguramente esperando que esta no volviera a escapar.

La enorme rata satisfecha con su labor continúo su camino al dojo, pensando en cómo su vida y la de sus hijos ha sido hasta el momento.

Y ahora, como sus vidas van a cambiar, por la aparición de estas cuatro tortugas perdidas.

El Maestro Splinter no tiene idea de cuanta razón tiene al pensar en estas tortugas como seres perdidos.

Después de todo, la vida de esos clones no ha sido más que un intento por mejorar unos seres con el fin de destruirlos, y fracasar estrepitosamente para ser considerados meros errores genético.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos a otro capitulo.**

**;3**

**Hola a todos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

**Dimensión 2012: Año 2013**

-Y… Ahora qué?- Raphael miro expectante a sus hermanos, quienes aún permanecían en silencio después de la partida de su padre.

Solo Mikey tarareaba en su asiento alegremente, sin preocupaciones. A pesar de que hace unos momentos se había auto proclamado "padre" de unos pequeños que aparecieron de la nada.

El resto de las tortugas no parecían muy contentas con las palabras de su hermano más pequeño. Después de todo, lo menos que un adolescente de casi dieciséis años pensaría es en algo tan complejo como la paternidad. Por eso, los mayores no entendían que había poseído al menor de ellos para decir cosas tan absurdas… Aunque como se trataba de Mikey cualquier cosa era posible.

-Mikey no entiendo por qué piensas así- Leo comentó desconcertado, que precisamente el menor y mas travieso de ellos este tan emocionado por ser… Padre?.

Saliendo de su ensoñación Miguel Ángel le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su hermano, tomándolo por sorpresa. Al no esperarse tal gesto cargado de sentimiento.

-No te has dado cuenta Leo?- la tortuga de banda naranja cambio su alegre expresión a una sonrisa triste.

-De que hablas Mikey?- su hermano pregunto confundido con el cambio repentino de actitud.

-Esos niños solo nos tienen a nosotros… están solos…y heridos- todas las tortugas miraban asombrados al más pequeño quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Como puedes estar seguro de eso?- Raph frunció el ceño pensando en la tortuga azul al sentirse identificado, cuando este comenzaba a buscar con la mirada al resto de sus hermanos.

Mikey abrió ampliamente los ojos, sin entender como sus hermanos podían ser tan inconscientes de la condición en la que se encontraban las pequeñas tortugas.

Los ojos de Leonardo brillaron al recordar lo que vio en la tortuga roja que había tomado en brazos.

-Estás hablando de los moretones?- Leo exclamo rápidamente, cuando el pensamiento paso por su mente.

-No solo eso Amigo…- Mikey también vio las heridas de las dos tortuguitas en sus brazos. Pero más allá de eso, las pequeñas tortugas se veían perdidas.

La imagen de los niños llorando en medio de las alcantarillas sin consolación. Marco significativamente el corazón de Miguel Ángel, por lo que voluntariamente sin importar en las consecuencias se ofreció a cuidar de los pequeños.

Leonardo observo detenidamente a sus hermanos, pensando en el siguiente curso de acción que les tocaría tomar a partir de ahora.

Suspiró contemplativamente. Al darse cuenta que cuidar a los pequeños era la única opción que tenían. No hizo falta que compartiera sus pensamientos con los otros cuando escucho el quejido resignado de su hermano Raphael.

-No digas nada temerario líder. Splinter fue muy claro al decir que quería que fuéramos responsables- Raphael hablo sin apartar la mirada de su hermano menor; y ver como este ensanchaba su sonrisa al oír su declaración.

-Raphie también va hacer Papá- Mikey salto felizmente, para el absoluto horror de su hermano, quien se había tensado con la simple palabra, provocándole escalofríos.

-Nada de eso Mikey- Raphael declaro molesto con la insistencia de su hermano.

-Podríamos ser sus tutores… o sus hermanos mayores- opinó Donny después de haber permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo.

-Eso tiene sentido para mí- Leo apoyo al más listo, sintiéndose más a gusto con ese reconocimiento.

-No, no, no, Amigos… Esos niños no necesitan más hermanos. Y tutores suena aburrido. En cambio Padres…- Miguel Ángel se detuvo, degustándose de la palabra. -Eso sí que suena fresco- término sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Antes de que sus hermanos pudieran protestar dijo: -Lo sé. Lo sé chicos- Mikey continuo con su monologo -Mi genialidad asombra- sin dejar de sonreír, la menor de las tortugas se abrió paso entre sus hermanos saliendo del laboratorio sin prestar atención a sus expresiones incrédulas.

Hizo una pausa frente al sofá, admirando la escena de las pequeñas tortugas acurrucadas, asegurándose de que estén bien. Al no ver nada alarmante la tortuga hiperactiva continúo su camino a su habitación.

-Qué demonios fue eso?- Raphael pregunta confundido.

-Pues eso fue Mikey, siendo… Mikey- Leo respondió un poco divertido de todo el espectáculo de su hermano menor.

-Bueno, entonces creo que no hay nada más que hacer- los dos hermanos mayores voltearon para ver al genio, que sin ningún aviso, se encontraba en su escritorio mezclando sustancias extrañas de unos frascos y garabateando algunas cosas en lo que parecía un block de notas.

-Solo debemos esperar a que despierten, para hacer un estudio físico de cada uno. Esos moretones podrían ser perjudiciales- la tortuga de morado murmuro a nadie en particular, aun cuando tenía toda la atención de sus hermanos mayores.

-Pareces tener todo bajo control genio- dijo Raphael encaminándose fuera del laboratorio, ya sin querer escuchar nada que involucrara la palabra "padre". Y la mención de las tortuguitas tenía esa expresión marcada por todos lados.

-Buenas noches Rapha- Leo exclamo educadamente a su hermano temperamental, quien con un bostezo y un movimiento indiferente de la mano respondió: -Lo que digas-

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió sin perturbarse por el trato grosero de la tortuga de rojo.

Desvió la vista del caparazón de su hermano, y se enfoco en el otro que movía con mucho esmero varias sustancias de un recipiente a otro, portando una expresión determinada.

-Donny?- Leo hablo inseguro.

El mencionado sin levantar la vista respondió vagamente -Mmm?- pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, en el que la tortuga de morado comenzó a incomodarse por lo prolongado del mismo. Sin esperar más, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del mayor.

-¿Qué?- exclamo mortificado. Leo aun parecía observarlo, sin ningunas intenciones de contestar.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunto al fin después de lo que parecieron horas. Donatello no quería mentirle a su hermano, además, sabía que lo descubriría muy fácilmente.

-¿Es sobre Abril?- Donny se tenso en su asiento al escuchar el nombre de su amada perdida… Bueno más que perdida, ella ahora parecía disfrutar una vida normal de humanos… en la superficie… lejos de ellos.

Se sentía mal por lo que le hicieron a su padre, sabía que no era su culpa. Pero eso, no era suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor. Ahora él tenía que crear un retromutageno para salvar a sus amigos.

Ignorando por completo la presencia de Leo y a su pregunta, continuó con su labor.

Leonardo suspiro resignado ante la actitud del genio. Sabiendo que la conversación había terminado, se giro; y al igual que sus hermanos camino fuera del laboratorio, deteniéndose brevemente con los susurros de la tortuga de morado.

-No tengo tiempo para cuidar a niños- Leo no se molesto en contestar. Su hermano tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

En la penumbra de sus pensamientos, DarkRaph se retorcía incómodo, con la insistencia de una voz.

-¿Me vas a soltar?- la voz se abrió paso con más fuerza en su mente aun somnolienta.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sin la capacidad de enfocar nada. Se sentía tan cómodo. No quería despertar.

-Suéltame de una vez mastodonte- esta vez, la voz de tono molesto sin contemplación martillo su cabeza, llevándose todo rastro de sueño.

DarkRaph miro atentamente a su hermano morado, quien lo miraba con furia silenciosa. Pero su atención fue desviada al escuchar risas divertidas. Giro su cabeza encontrándose con el menor de ellos, sosteniendo con ambas manos su estomago mientras se carcajeaba incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué esperas?- nuevamente hablo DarkDon.

DarkRaph un poco confundido miro a su hermano de larga cola, percatándose de la posición en la que se encontraban.

Tenía sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña tortuga morada sujetándolo firmemente. Sin darle demasiado pensamiento a la situación salto lejos de su hermano como si de acido se tratase.

DarkDon había recuperado la compostura, al estar mucho más relajado cuando su hermano salió de su espacio personal. Aunque el frio que se instalo en su cuerpo poco después, casi lo hizo arrepentirse de insistir en perder ese contacto cálido que su hermano mayor le proporcionaba. Pero siendo quien era, no se rebajaría a decir tales tonterías.

-¿Ya terminaron?- DarkLeo se incorporo cerca de sus hermanos, observando todo el intercambio, sin intervenir de ninguna manera. Le había parecido divertido, incluso tuvo un momento muy difícil conteniéndose y no unirse a su pequeño hermano; y reír con él.

Solo podía culpar a esos diminutos cuerpos que los obligaba a comportarse tan tontamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- la tortuga amarilla pregunto después de haberse recuperado de su risa histérica. Acercándose más a los otros, mientras observaba con curiosidad los alrededores.

DarkLeo miro con molestia a sus hermanos, quienes apenas se hacían conscientes de donde estaban. _-Los tontos no saben lo que paso.- _pensó disgustado.

-Escuchen torpes- la tortuga azul soltó apenas en un susurro cansado. -Estamos en la guarida de las "tortugas"- dijo seriamente, evaluando sus expresiones. Que ahora se mostraban muy sorprendidos con la noticia.

-La guarida?- pregunto DarkRaph desconcertado.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- la tortuga morada miro fijamente a su hermano mayor no muy convencido, de haber sido trasladado a algún lugar sin su consentimiento.

-Ustedes tontos, permitieron que las "tortugas" nos encontraran y entre su escándalo, ellas los tomaron trayéndolos aquí.- DarkLeo miraba con indiferencia a sus confundidos hermanos.

-Así fue como llegamos aquí?... Jejejeje… Auw- DarkMikey comenzó a reír, pero fue cortado por un golpecito de advertencia en su brazo.

-Eso no es lo que importa. Ahora debemos asegurarnos de que las "tortugas" o su maestro no nos descubran- declaro el mayor con más tranquilidad.

-Que sugieres. Oh gran líder.- exclamo la tortuguita morada.

-Primero, explícanos un poco el estado de estos cuerpos- DarkLeo pregunto expectante.

DarkDon se mantuvo en un silencio contemplativo, pensando en la interrogante. Entrecerró los ojos en su hermano y se dispuso a hablar.

-No puedo estar del todo seguro, sin las pruebas necesarias. Pero he podido deducir que nuestros cuerpos han tomado el tamaño que deberían tener-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- DarkRaph pregunto tentativamente.

-Nosotros fuimos creados hace dos años. Y esa es la edad que nuestros cuerpos han adoptado-

-Eso lo explica- dice DarkLeo ya menos confundido, aunque todavía conservando preguntas como: -¿Por qué me siento tan débil?-

-Aun tenemos que acostumbrarnos a este cambio tan radical. Nuestras mentes deben adaptarse, para movernos con mayor facilidad… Calculo que pasaran algunas semanas aproximadamente antes de que podamos ser capaces de eso.-

-¿Tanto tiempo?- la tortuga azul pregunta sorprendido.

-Temo que si- DarkDon responde.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hasta entonces?- la tortuga roja hablo en voz muy baja, inseguro de toda la situación.

-Lo más razonable será pasar desapercibidos-

-Y como pretendes que hagamos eso?- la burla en la voz de DarkDon no paso desapercibida para la tortuga azul, quien solo se limito a fruncir el ceño, para luego sonreír ligeramente. -No es tan difícil de adivinar mocoso-

-Tratas de decirnos, que debemos comportarnos como niños para no ser descubiertos?- DarkRaph pregunto enarcando una ceja en incredulidad.

-Tienes algo mas en mente?- DarkLeo miro con intensidad a su rojo hermano.

-No, nada. Pero…-

-Si no tienes nada, entonces Cállate- exclamo el mayor.

Sin discutir la falta de su hermano, DarkRaph guardó silencio. Sabía que muy fácilmente podría acercarse y lastimarlo de alguna manera, pero la última vez que recurrió a un acto violento, todos terminaron en un mar de lágrimas quedando totalmente inconscientes de la realidad.

-Entonces creo que todo está claro.-

-Si! Seremos niños!- DarkMikey parecía ser el único emocionado con la idea.

DarkLeo estaba seguro que les sería difícil adaptarse a esto. No tenían más opción, era la única manera de sobrevivir. Así que tenían que ganarse la confianza de las tortugas y esperar que ninguna de ellas o su rata sientan que algo está mal con ellos.

Recordaba la vez que intento engañarlas (Bueno a las de su dimensión). Habían pasado semanas enteras antes que decidieran darle una oportunidad; y aun así no cayeron en su trampa.

Solo esperaba que esta vez tengan mejor suerte. Y que esto de ser niños no durara demasiado.

Se detuvo en ese pensamiento, y miro significativamente a sus hermanos notando raspaduras y golpes que se repartían por todo sus cuerpo. Se miro así mismo, percatándose de estar en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Qué significa esto?- DarkLeo pregunto inquieto. Él estaba consciente de cada una de las marcas que tenia. Y sabia que habían sido ocasionadas por los castigos sin sentido y el mal trato a los que han sido sometidos desde que fueron creadas. Por eso, estos moretones le desconcertaban, siendo aun más pronunciadas y visibles de lo que recordaba, dándoles un aspecto maltratado en estos pequeños cuerpos.

DarkDon miro con cuidado a cada uno, detallando con mayor interés las lesiones que adornaban su anatomía. -Esto podría deberse por el cambio de nuestros cuerpos. Al encogerse, las lesiones normales para un adulto, se acentuaron al pertenecer ahora a unos niños.- DarkLeo pareció satisfecho con su repuesta, sin más nada que decir se dedico a observar el lugar.

-Tenemos que aprender sobre esta dimensión y permitir que las tortugas cuiden de nosotros…- DarkLeo hizo una pausa. -Siempre y cuando esa sea su intención… Entendido?- pregunto seriamente a sus hermanos-

-Sí, sí, si.- DarkDon respondió con fastidio.

DarkRaph solo asintió y gruño en acuerdo.

DarkMikey… La pequeña tortuga amarilla no estaba a la vista.

-¿Dónde está?- inquirió él mayor, intentando no sonar demasiado alarmado. Perder a uno de sus hermanos menores, le producía ciertas incomodidades que aun no comprendía.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento- DarkRaph miro a los lados perturbado por la ausencia del menor.

-Ese tonto, donde se habrá metido ahora- dijo DarkDon mientras se bajaba del sofá, encaminándose sin destino por la guarida buscando alguna pista que delatara el paradero de la faltante tortuga.

Sonrió astutamente al escuchar bajas risas provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Se acerco con cautela, por suerte la puerta estaba entreabierta.

La escena detrás de solo podía ser descrita con una palabra.

-Inesperado- susurro ligeramente divertido, al ver a su hermano sobre los pies de Mikey, quien recogía y estiraba sus piernas de manera que el pequeño pudiera elevarse en el aire.

-Otra vez, otra vez!- grito contento DarkMikey. Sin embargo la tortuga de banda naranja bajo con cuidado al niño y se incorporo en una posición sentada.

-Hola niños- Mikey saludo emocionado al ver a todos los pequeños frente a su habitación.

-Vamos entren. No muerdo, lo prometo- sonrió intentando trasmitir seguridad. Los niños se vieron inseguros de que hacer, pero se acercaron lentamente.

-Juguemos- exclamo la tortuguita a su lado levantando los brazos. Mikey miro a los niños alentándolos.

DarkLeo examino la situación, pensando si era algo inteligente cumplir con el bobo. No parecía muy dispuesto a recibir un "No" por respuesta.

Se acerco preparado para comenzar con la farsa. Sonrió un poco a Mikey y a su hermanito, recibiendo por parte de este ultimo una mirada asustada, quien seguramente pensaba que había perdido la cabeza. Después de todo el nunca sonreía. Por lo menos no así.

Mikey se alegro de ver la iniciativa en el pequeño azul. Aunque se percato inmediatamente de la falsa sonrisa. Se entristeció de pensar que ese niño ha sido condicionado de alguna manera para aparentar y comportarse como se le pedía. No es algo que un niño de esa edad deba hacer. Un niño debe jugar si así lo quiere, no para demostrar algo.

-Tranquilos chicos. Si no quieren jugar ahora, podemos hacerlo más tarde.- dijo tranquilamente con una tierna sonrisa.

DarkLeo se sentía confundido con esta tortuga. Después de que difícilmente aceptara hacer algo estúpido con él, cambia de opinión diciendo que será más tarde?

Abrió un poco los ojos, al mirar los de la tortuga de banda naranja, quien parecía haber visto a través de él fácilmente. Ya se preocuparía por mejorar su actuación.

Vio a sus hermanos instalarse en la cama junto a la tortuga. Todos se acostaron y parecían dispuestos a dormir. A excepción de Mikey, quien lo veía esperando que se acercara.

Suspiro cansado, dándose cuenta que la siesta de antes no había sido suficiente para sentirse del todo mejor. Por lo que dormir en una cómoda cama parecía lo más atractivo que ha oído desde que llegaron a esta dimensión.

Mikey espero pacientemente que la tortuga azul tomara la decisión de aproximarse a la cama.

-Esto es tan agradable- dijo repentinamente la tortuguita morada acurrucándose tiernamente en las sabanas.

-Sí, es más cómodo de lo que hubiera imaginado.- la sonrisa de Miguel Ángel vaciló ante la declaración del pequeño rojo.

-Sí, hermanos esto es genial- agrego el amarillo.

Curioso, Mikey no pudo resistirse más y pregunto: -Por que dicen eso chicos, por supuesto que una cama es cómoda.- dijo casualmente.

-No hay manera de que sepamos- Mikey se giro para ver al pequeño azul.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Nosotros nunca hemos dormido en una cama- la tortuga de naranja, abrió los ojos espantado mientras veía como los niños se acomodaban a su alrededor.

Mikey frunció el ceño. Nunca creyó que sentiría verdadera indignación hacia el desconocido que se suponía que debía de cuidar de los niños. Era desconcertante incluso para él sentirse de esa manera.

Ya hablaría con sus hermanos sobre lo de conseguir cuatro cómodas camas para sus nuevo invitados.

Miguel Ángel se recostó en medio de los niños. Suspiró en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Dejándose llevar, contó las respiraciones de cada uno; y sintiendo un cosquilleo inexplicable de emoción pensó en como mejorar la vida de los pequeños.

Esa noche Mikey durmió verdaderamente feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: En este capitulo se hará mención del maltrato infantil. **

**Nada demasiado grave. **

**La historia tendrá varios cambios en la trama conforme vaya avanzando. Abra momentos alegres y otros un poco mas serios. **

**Al hablar de las tortugas oscuras este cambio de nivel es necesario. **

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

**Dimensión 2012: Año 2013**

La tortuga de banda morada miro con total indignación los cuerpos de las pequeñas tortugas. Intento mantener las facciones de su rostro relajadas, para no alertar a sus hermanos de la frustración que comenzaba envolver su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente. Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo y evitar salir en ese momento a golpear algo. _No puede ser, ya estoy hablando como Raphael. _Pensó con disgusto.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, observando con mayor tranquilidad a los pequeños que se retorcían incómodos frente a él.

Les había preguntado a los niños, si le permitirían revisarlos para comprobar sus heridas y asegurarse de que estén bien.

El azul se había visto reacio a aceptar. Pero al intercambiar miradas con sus hermanos, accedió con desconfianza. No parecía muy a gusto, que él revisara sus cuerpos. Donatello no podía culparlo, después de verificar muy superficialmente las lesiones, paso unos minutos difíciles absteniéndose de bombardear a los pequeños con preguntas. Unas que se hacían cada vez mas y mas aterradoras conforme avanzaba su diagnostico.

Su cerebro comenzaba a ponerse demasiado creativo para su gusto, buscando posibles repuesta a cada moretón o raspadura que vislumbraba en esos pequeños organismos, donde hace apenas unas horas no quería tener cerca.

-Eh… señor puedo ir al baño- Donatello miro hacia abajo a la tortuguita morada, siendo esta la que había concordado con su ADN. Sonrió ante la timidez que el pequeño presentaba.

-Por supuesto. Alguno de ustedes quiere ir también?- se sorprendió cuando todos levantaron la mano… Inclusive Mikey.

-No te preguntaba a ti- dijo Donnie con leve molestia.

-Pero hermano… cuando hay que ir. Hay que ir! Verdad niños?- Mikey preguntó con diversión hacia los pequeños, quienes asentían entusiasmados.

-Bueno, el que va a "ir", siga a la tortuga más guapa de la guarida- Mikey exclamo, con su mano en alto y un dedo señalando la salida del laboratorio donde todos residían actualmente.

-No seas tonto- Raphael hablo de repente -Si lo dices así, ellos creerán que estás hablando de mi-

Miguel Ángel entrecerró los ojos en su hermano. Pero un retorcijón en la parte baja de su estomago le recordó que tanto necesitaba "ir".

Así que solo se limito a sacarle la lengua al mayor. Y correr a la salida gritando que lo siguieran.

Los niños un poco asustados caminaron detrás de la frenética tortuga que buscaba su liberación.

Donatello no los detuvo de seguir a su hiperactivo hermano. Mikey era el más indicado para cuidar de los niños, después de todo él ha sido el único que voluntariamente se ofreció para atenderlos.

Después de su salida se giro para ver a los mayores, quienes parecían tener una acalorada conversación.

Suspiro entretenido con la escena y recordó los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Y como casi habían volcado la guarida en busca de sus pequeños protegidos. Solo para después enterarse, que en algún momento en la noche los niños se habían trasladado a dormir con su hermano menor.

Mikey había estado a punto de caer dormido en un profundo coma, si Donatello no hubiera intervenido en la eterna charla de Leo. Quien había desistido con su regaño, al ver la cara del menor pensando que era suficiente castigo. Mikey aprendió ese día que jamás, jamás, jamás debía tomar a los niños sin el consentimiento de todos sus hermanos. A menos claro, que estuviera dispuesto a tomar otra de las charlas de su queridísimo hermano mayor y de seguro con la unión de los otros dos.

Don se acerco a sus hermanos, quienes parecían haber cesado su enfrentamiento.

-¿Ya terminaron?- la tortuga genio frunció el ceño a los mayores.

-Y eso a ti que te importa- Raphael no parecía estar de humor hoy. Aunque eso no era una sorpresa, él nunca lo estaba. Pero especialmente hoy, se veía mucho más molesto de lo normal… Y Donnie creía saber la causa de la irritación que su hermano impulsivo desbordaba a mares.

-Donnie, que crees que haya ocasionado todas esas lesiones- su hermano hablo en voz baja. La tortuga de morado se percato de la tensión en el rostro de Leo que difícilmente intentaba controlar.

-Las marcas indican haber sido provocadas. Y no simples accidentes. No puedo asegurar con certeza que ocasiono cada una de ellas. Solo formar especulaciones.- Donnie miro con enojo a algún punto en la pared, ya sin ninguna restricción en sus emociones, al no estar los niños presentes.

-Solo nos queda preguntarles a ellos?-

-Es lo único que se me ocurre- dijo Don ante la pregunta de su hermano mayor. -Pero debemos ser cuidadosos y no presionarlos. Los niños que han sufrido de maltrato pueden reaccionar negativamente a los recuerdos de sus lesiones. Por lo que debemos crear un ambiente adecuado para que se sientan seguros y cómodos al hablar de sus experiencias.-

Raphael escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermano. Sintiendo como su sangre hervía conforme continuaba la conversación. Debía controlarse si quería permanecer cerca de los niños cuando estos relataran parte de su vida. No podía asustarlos. Por más que le molestara, debía admitir que se preocupaba por los mocosos. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho por cualquier niño, pero saber que estos tienen el ADN de sus hermanos y el suyo, le ocasionaban demasiadas emociones de las que aun se estaba acostumbrando. Ya no podía negarlas, solo adaptarse a ellas.

-Como sería la mejor manera de proceder Donnie- Raphael levanto la vista para escuchar la repuesta del menor ante la pregunta de Leo.

-Solo debemos estar tranquilos y no reaccionar alteradamente a sus declaraciones.- Don se detuvo mirando significativamente a la tortuga temperamental, por obvias razones.-Eso podría crear conflictos en los niños y llegar a pensar que nosotros también recurriríamos a esas mismas acciones-

-Necesitamos que confíen en nosotros- Leo agrego con tristeza. No podía pensar en ningún momento en toda su vida, que se había sentido tan impotente. Ni siquiera en el último año, cuando subieron por primera vez a la superficie y se enfrentaron con cada extraña criatura. Esto era totalmente distinto. Y aun así se sentía mortificado de la situación.

-Solo son niños- Raphael susurro con una molestia dirigida hacia sus anteriores cuidadores.

Donnie bajo la cabeza con desanimo; e ideando las preguntas más apropiadas para sus pequeños protegidos.

* * *

Mikey salía del baño muy satisfecho con su desahogo anterior. Se paro sorprendido al ver a los pequeños parados frente a la puerta del baño con expresiones ligeramente molestas.

Se pregunto brevemente por que lo niños estaban ahí. Solo para estrellarse con la sucesión de sus recuerdos anteriores, donde él había gritado alegremente que lo siguieran al baño y así cada uno pueda desahogarse después de la larga revisión de su condición física.

Sonrió con timidez ante su despiste y se aparto para que comenzaran a entran. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada los cuatro pequeños se abalanzaron dentro del baño cerrando la puerta en su cara. Sin posibilidades de entrar se sentó cerca de la entrada esperando que los niños salieran y poder disculparse… solo si se acordaba.

* * *

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- DarkDon se paro lejos de la puerta hablando en voz muy baja.

-¿Crees que sospechen?… Nos miraban de forma muy extraña hace un momento.- DarkRaph se acerco a sus hermanos sintiéndose muy preocupado por sus vidas.

-No se trata de eso. Esa actitud era por otra cosa. No hay manera de que se hayan dado cuenta de algo.- DarkLeo agrego calmando a sus hermanos.

-Entonces por qué el cerebrito estaba todo nervioso y tieso- dijo DarkMikey mientras intentaba recoger su lengua y que esta no colgara fuera de su boca más de lo normal. Ahora se le hacía mucho más difícil mantenerla en su hocico.

-Puede ser debido a las lesiones. Ello piensa que somos niños y estas marcas los alertaron de algún posible maltrato- explico la tortuga morada.

-Solo debemos seguir con el plan y tener cuidado con lo que digamos- DarkLeo sabia lo complicado que podría ser eso. Recordaba no haberse podido contener de decirle a Miguel Ángel que nunca han dormido en una cama. El pensamiento paso por su cabeza y en ese momento no le había dado tiempo de procesarlo cuando ya lo estaba diciendo. Tenían que contenerse. Además le preocupaba mentir. La tortuga de naranja había demostrado anoche lo fácil que pudo ver a través de su falsedad. Por ello, tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de mentir… sin mentir realmente… _Complicado._

-Tengo una idea- todas las coloridas tortuguitas se giraron para ver al mayor.

-Las tortugas son muy perspicaces… Hasta cierto punto. Pero también son muy confiadas e ingenuas, podemos aprovecharnos de eso. Ellos seguramente preguntaran sobre nuestro pasado y lo que recordamos…- DarkLeo continuo dando las explicaciones, pero DarkMikey ya estaba a muchos kilómetros de la tierra e incluso en la otra dimensión, pensando en el exquisito muslo de pollo que había escondido debajo de una de las trampillas de su guarida. Desde hace mucho tiempo habían aprendido a compartir entre ellos, pero de vez en cuando se daban el gusto de comer fuera de la vista de los demás… Por lo menos él lo hacía y estaba seguro que sus hermanos también.

-Deja de hacer eso- DarkRaph se acerco a su hermano pequeño disgustado con el pozo de baba que este había creado tan repentinamente.

DarkMikey pareció darse cuenta y sonrió sin vergüenza mientras limpiaba su boca y recogía su lengua.

-Ya terminaron?- la voz de Mikey se escucho a través de la puerta.

-Espero que hayan entendido el plan- DarkLeo miro satisfecho con el asentimiento de sus hermanos… Por supuesto que no todos sus hermanos. DarkMikey aun parecía fantasear con quien sabe que.

-¿Entendiste?- pregunto en un tono peligrosamente bajo. Para su total disgusto, en lugar de ocasionar temor como otras veces su hermanito rió en voz baja.

-Tu voz es graciosa- la tortuguita amarilla se burlo de la infantil voz de su hermano mayor quien intentaba asustarlo.

-Vamos niños!- Mikey grito nuevamente, esta vez un poco mas alterado.

-Salgamos de una vez antes de que los demás vengan- DarkDon se encamino a la puerta con sus hermanos detrás.

* * *

Mikey vio aliviado, cuando los pequeños salían del baño. Parecían apenados por la tardanza.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó alegremente, ya más relajado con sus presencias.

-Siiiii!- exclamo el pequeño amarillo igual de alegre.

-Vamos entonces- Mikey se giro liderando a su colorido escuadrón de pequeños reptiles.

* * *

Donatello levanto la cabeza de sus manos al escuchar la estridente voz de su hermano menor seguida de otra más infantil pero igual de ruidosa.

Mikey se paro frente a sus hermanos y los pequeños se aglomeraron detrás de sus piernas aun cuidadosas de las otras tortugas más grandes.

Don se cuestiono si era el mejor momento de preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Los niños a pesar de ser tan pequeños, parecían tener un desarrollo en sus procesos cognitivos mucho mayor que el de los niños normales de esa edad. Por lo que no le sorprendería que entendieran lo que esos golpes realmente significaban o si tomaran sus preguntas de una manera equivocada. _Tenía que ser cuidadoso._

-Niños se que les dije que había terminado. Pero ahora me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas, de las que estaría agradecido que contestaran lo mejor que puedan- Donnie sonrió con calma.

Mikey miro a los niños que aun no se movían de sus piernas y los alentó a acercarse a su hermano genio.

Los pequeños caminaron despacio hacia la tortuga de banda morada.

-Siéntense… Si quieren.- Donnie tenía que recordar, preguntar. No quería asustarlo exigiéndoles cosas.

Sin vacilaciones se sentaron frente a él.

-Bueno…- se aclaro la garganta no queriendo sonar tan nervioso. -¿Se sienten cómodos en este lugar?- pregunto con cuidado.

Las tortuguitas permanecieron en silencio. Eso lo hizo recapacitar y pensar si los pequeños eran tan inteligentes como había pensado en un principio.

-Ustedes han sido buenos con nosotros. Y estamos agradecidos por eso- el pequeño azul contesto en voz baja, no parecía apenado, solo cauteloso.

-Para eso estamos. Queremos ayudarlos- dijo Donnie analizando la manera de habla del niño. Era educado y supo contestar coherentemente.

-Para que nosotros podamos cuidarlos nos gustaría saber un poco mas de ustedes… ¿Cómo, quien los cuidaba o donde vivían?-

* * *

DarkDon estuvo a punto de sonreír en la "sutileza" de su original. Pero pensando más seriamente en la pregunta… _¿Cómo contestarían a eso? _Sabía que tenían que disfrazar la verdad, pero como encubrir un viaje dimensional y hacer que parezca algo normal.

Para su sorpresa y de seguro todos sus hermanos fue el más pequeño quien respondió a la pregunta.

-Antes de perdernos… Nos cuidaba un hombre malo con una enorme armadura de metal- DarkMikey hablo con voz misteriosa mientras alzaba sus manos simulando lo grande de la armadura.

DarkDon se sobresalto discretamente en su lugar, esperando que esa declaración no vaya a causarles problemas en un futuro.

La tortuga azul cerró los ojos con molestia, al darse cuenta que su torpe hermano no escucho el supuesto plan que debían de seguir. Ahora tenía que improvisar.

-C-como se llamaba ese hombre?- DarkLeo enarco una ceja confundido ante la voz de Donatello.

-No sabemos cuál era su nombre, el nunca nos dijo.- DarkDon se encargo de contestar esperando que el más pequeño no continuara despotricando.

La tortuga morada entrecerró los ojos al ver a su original intercambiar miradas con sus hermanos ligeramente perturbado. No estaba seguro de lo que significara pero esperaba no haber cometido algún error demasiado grave.

\- ¿Baxter stockeman?- apenas logro escuchar el siseo molesto de Raphael, quien apretó los puños y se cruzo de brazos con molestia.

-Y fue él quien le causo esas marcas- su original mantuvo una voz baja y una mirada comprensiva. Se sintió ligeramente aturdido por la sensación que le producía la preocupación de la tortuga de morado. Pero se abstuvo de contestar, aunque solo deseara gritar que esa horrible basura hizo sus vidas miserables.

-Muchas de ellas- DarkLeo respondió vagamente. Parece que las tortugas recrearon al hombre malo que su hermanito describió. Por lo que seguiría y agregaría uno que otro detalle sin decir demasiado.

-¿Quién les hizo las demás?- la tortuga azul vio a su original acercarse. Abrió la boca para contestar pero su pequeño hermano le quito el privilegio.

-Antes del hombre malo, estuvimos con una especie de extraterrestre- DarkMikey hablo temblando ligeramente, como si la mera mención les causara temor.

* * *

Esto ya era el colmo. Primero Baxter Stockman y ahora el Kraang.

¿Qué, también aparecería Destructor como la próxima niñera?

Raphael sentía que sus dientes se aflojarían con la manera como los rechinaba. Su temperamento comenzaba a tomar lo mejor de él.

Donatello por su parte, se le hacía difícil permanecer tranquilo y compasivo cuando lo único que quería era romper algo. Inclusive los envases que reposaban aparentemente sin molestar a nadie encima de su mesa de trabajo, se veían perfectos siendo aventados contra la pared.

_Tranquilo. Respira. No debes asustarlos. NO DEBES ASUSTARLOS!_

La tortuga de morado torció su boca en una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos alertando a sus hermanos. Se supone que él era el más pacífico del grupo. Debía controlarse.

Leo miro de reojo la dificultosa situación del genio. Comprendiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos. Al igual que sus hermanos se encontró con la penosa necesidad de cortar algo a la mitad con sus adoradas Katanas.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron a las manos de este hombre?- Donnie pregunto después haber controlado su temperamento.

-El extraterrestre nos vendió, diciendo que debíamos de serles útiles de alguna manera- esta vez fue la tortuguita roja quien contesto. -Pero no sirvió de nada, porque después este hombre dijo que no valimos la pena su tiempo- la vio fruncir el ceño con la declaración.

Un gruñido aterrador fue la única advertencia que tuvieron los presentes para darles tiempo de girar y buscar la fuente del sonido.

Observando cómo Raphael se alejaba del laboratorio con fuertes pisadas.

-Creo que lo mejor…- Leo había comenzado hablar después de la partida de su hermano, pero se detuvo ante otra serie de gruñidos… algo diferentes.

Bajo la mirada encontrándose con las coloridas caras de las tortuguitas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se preocupo que estuvieran enfermas.

-OH, chicos!- Mikey grito alarmado. –Tienen HAMBRE!-

Las tortugas mayores se sintieron igual de alteradas a la declaración del menor. Como no habían cubierto esa necesidad esencial antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa?

-Niños… vamos a la cocina a desayunar?- Donnie pregunto avergonzado de su "meticulosidad".

-¿COMIDA?- pregunto el pequeño amarillo portando una expresión entre el asombro y la añoranza.

-Si! Comida!- Mikey contesto sonriendo ampliamente. Por lo que conocían hasta ahora de los niños, no le sorprendería saber que no los alimentaran correctamente. Por lo que ya comenzaba a pensar en las mejores recetas; tan saludables y deliciosas como sea posible… aunque tendría que pensar más seriamente en los alimentos sanos… que no parecía recordar ninguno… Bueno ya se las arreglaría.

* * *

Las tortugas oscuras no sabían cómo reaccionar a la mención de comida. Nunca antes se les había ofrecido y mucho menos preguntado si querían. Siempre debían hacer algo para ganársela. Pero ahora estas tortugas se acercaban con esas tiernas sonrisas y les ofrecían comida?

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?- DarkRaph no pudo evitar preguntar.

-De que hablas pequeño, no tienes que hacer nada. Solo vamos a comer como todas las mañanas…- Mikey contesto con evidente alegría -Ah y también en el almuerzo y cena- la tortuga de naranja agrego al último momento.

-¿Podemos comer tres veces al día?- DarkDon se sintió estúpido al preguntar eso. Pero no salía de su asombro, de manera que se le dificultaba pensar correctamente.

Y se sintió mucho más estúpido con la mirada que su original le dirigía. No quería que sintiera lastima. Él era un sobreviviente. Sabía cómo cuidarse, era un genio después de todo.

Bufo con irritación y se levanto caminando fuera del laboratorio.

-Espera- para su consternación Donatello se le había pegado atrás.

DarkLeo miro con molestia la actitud de su hermano. Sabía lo que había impulsado al cerebrito a reaccionar así, pero debía aprender a controlarse.

-Nosotros también deberíamos de ir- levanto la vista y trago grueso ante la sonrisa de su original. Miro a sus otros hermanos, quienes sorprendentemente esperaban impacientes su decisión.

DarkLeo se levanto seguido de los menores y caminaron detrás de Leonardo rumbo a la cocina.

Sintió su estomago retorcerse con el pensamiento del desayuno. Y recordar la vez que comió con las tortugas de su dimensión. Hasta ahora esa ha sido la mejor comida que ha probado.

Cerró los ojos, emocionado. Ya no le importaba la farsa en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en cómo por fin, sus hermanos comerían como les era merecido.

Abrió los ojos asombrado de la calidez que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el bienestar de sus hermanitos. Era confuso. Él se preocupaba por ellos. Pero hasta ahora no sabía que tanto verdaderamente les importaba.

Solo esperaba que estas tortugas fueran tan buenas como las de su dimensión. Y por lo que había visto… Lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

* * *

**Antes de que se vayan ;) Me gustaría consultar su opinión sobre los nombres que mas adelante les colocare a las tortugas oscuras. Es importante que las "tortugas" puedan identificarlas, aunque solo sera cuando tengan que llamarlas en voz alta, ya que aun me referiré a ellas con sus nombres Darks ;D **

**Había**** pensado en nombres japoneses con un significado que identificara sus personalidades. Pero soy muy indecisa con estas cosas, por lo que aun estoy luchando fervientemente en mi cabeza para elegir un nombre adecuado. **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo Capitulo!**

**Después de una larga espera he regresado con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

La extrañeza de los días se hacía cada vez más evidente conforme los minutos y las horas pasaban. La estadía en la guarida era un escenario hilarante. Cada tortuga se hizo responsable de uno de los pequeños visitantes llenándolos de dudas e inseguridades. No sintiendo una verdadera preparación para dicho compromiso, los hermanos se mostraron torpes al atender a su colorido galápago.

Era una experiencia que comenzaba a tornarse aterradora. Las pequeñas tortugas compartían un trato distante y mínimamente colaborativo. No parecían querer estar cerca de ninguno de ellos.

El alejamiento repentino que gobernó en las personalidades de sus protegidos, comenzó a atormentar los pensamientos del menor de los hermanos. No tenía idea de su causa. Solo suponer, que algo había hecho para recibir tal comportamiento despectivo de niños tan pequeños.

Mikey se cuestionaba cada frase o palabra salida de su boca. Nada de lo que había dicho parecía tener alguna relevancia. ¿Por qué los niños dejaron de hablar con ellos? No podría saberlo. Le pregunto a sus hermanos; y estos también se encontraban en una pérdida de lo ocurrido.

Estaba desesperado, tenía que saber el origen de su trato.

Los niños no habían querido separarse uno del otro. Las tortugas no querían forzarlos. Temían empeorar el temperamento de los menores.

Miguel Ángel, se había esforzado por agradar a los niños. Siempre creyó tener un talento único en la materia. Los niños, se supone que adoran la diversión y el era un amante de ella, pero estos pequeños parecían haber sido despojados en su gran mayoría de tal esencialidad.

Algo no estaba bien y Mikey debía averiguarlo.

La tortuga de naranja se acerco a los pequeños a paso ligero. Estos parecían ignorarlo, cada uno preocupado por sus propios intereses. A pesar de que Mikey no podía saber la complejidad de la mente de un niño de dos años, Mikey asegura que ningún niño debe tener tantas preocupaciones y problemas sobre sus pequeños hombros.

-¿Hotaru?- se sentía nervioso al llamar al nombre de su pequeño. Desde que dicho nombre fue colocado algo había cambiado. No quería aceptar que era ese precisamente el problema, pero cada vez era más notable lo incomodo que las tortuguitas actuaban a sus llamados.

El pequeño galápago de piel amarilla se giro de inmediato en busca del dueño de la voz. Mikey experimento una sensación gratificante al ser atendido por su niño.

-¿Podrías venir, por favor?- pregunto con timidez. No quería alejarlo, ya había llamado su atención, así que lo menos que deseaba era asustarlo de alguna manera.

El niño lo miro fijamente, sus brillantes ojos naranja llenos sorpresa revoloteaban entre él y sus hermanos. Mikey comenzó a juguetear con sus manos en espera de una repuesta. Si el niño se negaba, el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hotaru asintió después de lo que pareció una silenciosa conversación con los otros y bajo del sofá de un salto casi tropezando con sus pies, provocando ciertas risitas de dos de sus hermanos. Él se giro indignado sacando la lengua a su público, una vez satisfecho de que estos no rieran mas se giro trotando hasta detenerse frente a Mikey.

Miguel Ángel miro toda la escena con divertida satisfacción, le era muy agradable la ligereza que aun exudaban los pequeños de vez en cuando. Mikey levanto su mano para que el pequeño la tomara, una clara indicación que lo movería del lugar, como consecuencia alejándolo de sus hermanos. Mikey esperaba que su despiste haya sido heredado por el pequeño amarillo, de manera que a este no prestara demasiada atención a sus movimientos y se dejara llevar.

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro vio como Hotaru tomo su mano, siendo casi minúscula en comparación con la suya. Su alegría pareció contagiosa ya que el pequeño comenzó a sonreír, aunque no tan ampliamente como le habría gustado.

La tortuga de naranja comenzaba a alejarse hacia su habitación cuando dedico una última mirada a los otros niños. Se estremeció ligeramente con la mirada calculadora que parecía dedicarle el mayor. Detuvo sus andadas brevemente ante el rápido pensamiento de una inteligencia más allá de la simpleza de dos años.

Donatello les dijo que existía la posibilidad de que desarrollaran sus habilidades mentales mucho más rápidos. Mikey conocía las altas probabilidades, pero no podía apartar de su mente que eran niños. Niños que no han podido conocer lo que era una verdadera infancia… Él se los demostraría. Los ayudaría a crecer sanos y fuertes… Y sobre todo, sin más dolor o el temor a lo desconocido.

Miguel Ángel soltó su mejor sonrisa a su espectador de piel azul. Este pareció tomado por sorpresa, ampliando ligeramente sus ojos mientras arqueaba hacia arriba el borde de sus labios. Mikey tuvo que contenerse y no comenzar a carcajear ante la sonrisa casi instintiva que le devolvió el mayor de los niños.

Eso era exactamente a lo que se refería, solo son niños.

Ellos aprenderían a comportarse como tal cuando entraran en familiaridad. Tendrían que darles todo el tiempo que necesiten para acostumbrarse y no desconfiar de él o alguno de sus hermanos. Todos ellos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para acercarse a sus niños. Hasta Raphael comenzaba a impacientarse con lo terco que era su pequeño doble, quien se negaba a responder a cualquier pregunta hecha por su cuidador; expresándose solo con bajos gruñidos donde Raph había aprendido a diferenciar entre un _sí_ y un _no_.

Mikey observo con creciente interés la perdida de tensión que había envuelto al pequeño azul. Con más calma, ambas tortugas se dirigieron a la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

-¿Qué sucede Mike?- se escucho en voz muy baja la pregunta del pequeño a su lado.

-Hotaru…- no pudo continuar al sentir el temblor de las manos del niño en la mención de su nombre. Mikey entristeció considerablemente ante la posible causa de su malestar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Miró con opresión al pequeño, este le devolvió la mirada con desconcierto, impaciente por una respuesta de su parte.

-¿No te gusta tu nombre?- Hotaru amplio con ligereza sus ojos, separando sus labios con sorpresa.

Mikey desvió su mirada, cauteloso del posible _no _que su niño le daría. De verdad había puesto un esfuerzo muy grande en la búsqueda de un nombre adecuado. Sabía que tenía que ser diferente, aventurero y destacado de todos los nombre al azar que colocaba a las cosas.

Los nombre que mas sobrevolaban su cabeza se relacionaban con la brillantez y la luz que el niño exudaba por sus poros. La piel tierna y amarilla que cubría todo su pequeño cuerpo, ponía en manifiesto la vitalidad que este parecía acumular con sus sonrisas centellantes. Había sido muy adorable verlo correr de un lado a otro y saltar a su alrededor, brillando sin descanso.

_Como una luciérnaga, irradiando la luz que despejaría los lugares penumbrosos. Un diminuto destello de esperanza que evitaría la total oscuridad._

**_Hotaru: Luciernaga_**

Esa había sido su respuesta, cuando la tortuguita amarilla pregunto por el significado de su nombre. Se sentía ansioso por la reacción de su pequeño al escucharse a si mismo derramar sus pensamientos.

El niño pareció impactado. Luego de un momento de constantes parpadeos sin sentido, Hotaro había bajado su cabeza asintiendo al nombre. Mikey casi podía jurar que vio una lagrima rebelde deslizándose por la mejilla de su pequeño, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos la humedad desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de estar ahí en primer lugar.

Mikey deseaba haber prestado más atención en aquel momento de su reacción evitando así nombrar al pequeño individuo de una forma que él detestara.

-N- no es eso- Mikey despejo su mente de dudas para escuchar las palabras que el niño le diría. -Sí, me gusta- expreso en voz baja mientras miraba a los lados con nerviosismo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?- el galápago de naranja pregunto con una voz igual de baja, inclinándose a la misma altura del pequeño.

-¿Por qué te preocupaste en buscarlo?- el niño respondió con otra pregunta.

-Ahora eres mi responsabilidad al igual que tus hermanos. Me preocupo por ti. Y creí que ese nombre era el que merecías… Si no lo quiere aun podemos buscar otr…- Mikey fue interrumpido groseramente por unas pequeñas manos colocadas en su boca.

-Hotaru, me gusta.- repitió su niño. Una sonrisa encantadora toco los labios de la tortuguita amarilla haciéndola brillar con verdadera sinceridad. Esta no parecía ser falsa o cargada de algún tipo de conveniencia para que lo dejara en paz. El niño de verdad sonreía por su nombre. Mikey no podía estar más feliz.

-Nunca imagine que alguien haría eso por mi…- A pesar de sus dos años, Mikey podía ver el entendimiento en los ojos del niño. Le sonrió de vuelta acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

Tenía que admitir que estaba aterrado de cuidar de alguien más cuando apenas podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, la felicidad en su pecho indicaba su buena elección.

-Eso es lo que hace la familia- Mikey ensancho su sonrisa con alegría. Él niño (y de seguro sus hermanos) se sentían desequilibrados con sus nuevos nombres, no entendía del todo la exageración de algo tan simple pero esperaba hacerlo algún día. También esperaba que los pequeños dejaran de ser tan desconfiados y les permitiera a sus hermanos cuidar de ellos.

-Gracias- la tortuga de naranja sintió los diminutos brazos envolver su cuello. La repentina humedad que brotaba de la personita en sus brazos le dio la suficiente fuerza para levantarlo con la mayor alegría que pudo reunir.

Su niño estaba agradecido de su preocupación. Estaba tan feliz, estaba seguro que haría todo lo que este a su alcance para cuidar de estos pequeños.

La risa de júbilo que brotaba de la boca del niño ahuyento todas las preocupaciones de Mikey. Ambas tortugas hiperactivas reían con gozo, atrayendo la atención del resto de la familia. Antes de que todos llegaran escucho el susurro confidente en su oído -No le digas a mis hermanos- la tortuga de naranja vio la importancia de sus palabras.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Mikey le guiño un ojo y salto con regocijo dentro de su habitación ignorando al publico que habían atraído con su escándalo.

Tanto las tortugas como sus protegidos suspiraron sin comprender al par en su posible reconciliación.

Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente, esperando que alguno de ellos explicara el comportamiento que mostraban. Ninguno parecía entender, pero a todos los invadió los celos al ver como el menor encontró la manera de abrirse en el corazón de su pequeño.

Cada tortuga dirigió una mirada discreta a sus clones y estos sin mucho esfuerzo ignoraron sus intentos por un acercamiento mientras caminaban con curiosidad a la habitación donde la alegría parecía reinar.

A los hermanos solo les resto permanecer en su sitio sin atreverse a molestar a los pequeños deteniendo sus pasos. Los niños se escabulleron por la puerta cerrándola detrás de ellos, dejando a un confundido trió de tortugas con un conocimiento muy limitado de lo que ocurría. Además del hecho que su hermano menor parecía tener todo bajo control; y que este tal vez haya conseguido la causa que molestaba a los coloridos reptiles.

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo sera desde la perspectiva de las tortugas oscuras, explicando con mas detalle lo ocurrido. No deteniéndome demasiado en los nombre como lo hice en este capitulo.**

**Agradezco la larga espera y los comentarios que llegaron a mi con nombres e ideas increíbles. **

**Invitado: aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero no haberte decepcionado. Después de tanto tiempo ausente no creí recibir un reviews desesperado para una continuación. Así que agradezco tu motivación. **

Sin mas nada que decir, ademas de una disculpa no muy merecida por la espera; me despido.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

DarkLeo despertó, incorporándose levemente en una posición sentada. Aun somnoliento se movió con cuidado para no molestar a la morada tortuga que aun dormía _amarrada_ a su cintura. Miro con deleite a sus hermanos dormir; compartiendo un sueño tranquilo.

Parpadeo un par de veces percatándose del lugar en el que se encontraba. Suspiro con alivio al no ver a Miguel Ángel en los alrededores. Recordaba haber entrado a la habitación de la tortuga hiperactiva después de escuchar la risa de su hermanito. Una vez adentro, Mikey les había relatado una historia permitiéndoles dormir en su cama.

Sonrió satisfecho, todo parecía ir según lo planeado.

Había tenido que cerciorarse de la disposición que las tortugas tendrían con la nueva responsabilidad. Por ello hablo con sus hermanos para mantener un margen del cuidado que les proporcionaban. Permitiendo sus cuidados de manera que no sospecharan, pero al momento que las tortugas se comportaban extrañamente afectivas ellos se retirarían inmediatamente, acrecentando así las inquietudes de sus cuidadores. Las inseguridades que comenzaban a experimentar las tortugas les permitirían engañarlas con mayor facilidad.

Su actuación se hizo más creíble cuando se le fueron colocados nombres, un evento demasiado revelador y sorprendente para el gusto de cualquiera de ellos, sin mencionar la incertidumbre que se despertó en su interior al ser reconocido como un individuo y no un simple clon.

Pero ninguno podía deshacerse de sus orígenes. Ellos habían sido creados con un propósito.

_Clones designados a destruir sus orígenes, no crear nuevos._

Esa era su razón de ser. Su objetivo en la vida. No era que no deseaba ser libre, pero como DarkDon una vez dijo: "es parte de nuestro código genético" ¿Cómo contrariar tal cosa? No creía tener ese derecho o incluso una opinión al respecto.

Por ello después de unos días, decidieron que sería DarkMikey quien recompensaría a las tortugas, para integrarse una vez más. La tortuga amarilla había expresado su alivio al no tener que contenerse por más tiempo. Quería saltar y correr; jugar nuevamente con sus hermanos y molestar a sus cuidadores. Le era entretenido el nerviosismo que las tortugas mostraban a su alrededor. Pero si no quería molestar a sus hermanos debía tomar las cosas con calma. Aunque su cuerpo de dos años no estuviera de acuerdo.

Ahora todos tendrían la oportunidad de compartir con sus originales. Era el momento de conocerlos a fondo y buscar sus debilidades.

DarkLeo debía asegurarse de que sus hermanos estarían a salvo por su cuenta en el cuidado de las tortugas. Otra de sus razones para permanecer juntos por mas tiempo. Ahora tenia un mayor control sobre su cuerpo, por lo que es más seguro estar con su original.

Con pesar se sacudió un poco del abrazo de su hermano. Tenía que aprovechar la soledad que compartían, antes de ser abordados nuevamente en lo que las tortugas consideraban un día normal. Siempre estaban siendo obstinados por la presencia de alguna de las tortugas rondando a su alrededor, por lo que les era difícil hablar sin exponerse. Inclusive cuando salían a la superficie las posibilidades de comunicarse eran remotas al tener a la rata cuidando de ellos.

Comenzó a sacudir a sus hermanos, obteniendo quejas, gruñidos y varios pedidos para dejarlos dormir cinco minutos más. Frunció el ceño con fastidio, no tenían tiempo para eso. Los agito con más fuerza, cambiando su expresión a una ligera sonrisa al ver la molestia repartida en los rostros de cada uno.

-¿Están listos?- susurro con ánimo. Se sentía algo ansioso por conocer más de cerca a su original. De vuelta a su dimensión, Leonardo siempre tenía algo interesante que decir. Y a él le gustaba reflexionar en sus palabras aunque a la final nunca prestara atención de ellas.

Además, estaba seguro que DarkMikey tampoco tenía problemas para compartir con Miguel Ángel. Por otro lado, DarkRaph y DarkDon eran los más reacios a acercarse a sus originales. Por eso, no habían interferido con su decisión de mantener a las tortugas al margen.

-¿Por qué nos despiertas?- DarkDon se estiro con pereza, molesto por la insistencia de su hermano mayor. Sabía que hoy era el día para empezar con la siguiente fase del plan. Pero su disgusto era grande. Solo esperaba obtener algo bueno de todo esto.

-Hoy es el día!- DarkMikey salto en la cama. Parecía recuperarse rápidamente de la somnolencia. Su inquietud ceso al escuchar un gruñido a su lado. Al bajar la vista se estremeció con la amenazante mirada en el rostro de su hermano más grande. Normalmente no se inmutaría por ella, pero todos eran conscientes de la horrible actitud que la tortuga roja adquiría al despertar.

Se sentó con la misma rapidez y le dedico una sonrisa inocente. DarkRaph aun aturdido por el sueño resoplo con molestia golpeando levemente a su amarillo hermano en el brazo.

-Ya basta- DarkLeo siseo con enojo al ver las claras intenciones de DarkMikey en regresar el golpe.

-Ya sabemos lo que nos dirás temerario lider. Lo has repetido un millón de veces- DarkDon expreso enfadado.

-Necesito saber que cada uno sabe lo que hará- la tortuga azul respondió con calma. Sus hermanos podrían ser muy desesperantes.

-No es tan difícil.- DarkRaph contesto con mayor lucidez.

-Solo debemos estar cerca de las tortugas, hacer que nos quieran y buscar lo que les molesta- respondió distraídamente la más joven de las tortugas oscuras.

-No hay que hacer que nos quieran, torpe. Debemos indagar sobre sus debilidades, y al hacerlo por separado sera más fácil.- protesto DarkDon ante el limitado razonamiento de su hermano menor.

-Si hacemos que nos quieran, nosotros seremos parte de sus debilidades.- DarkMikey cerró sus ojos con impertinencia dándole la espalda a sus hermanos.

DarkLeo se mantuvo en silencio reflexionando las palabras de su hermanito. Podría resultar una buena idea si supieran comportarse como niños. Algo que estaba muy lejos de lo que ellos son. La única manera seria dejarse llevar por los impulsos de sus pequeños cuerpos…

-Eso no es una mala idea- por fin hablo, atrayendo las miradas incrédulas de dos de sus hermanos. DarkMikey se giro hacia ellos sonriendo ampliamente por el apoyo de su líder.

-Aunque, no voy a exigirles nada- continuo con cuidado -Cada uno resolverá a su manera las experiencias que compartirá con su original. Solo no deben olvidar quiénes son y para que estamos aquí. Nuestro objetivo ahora es encontrar sus debilidades. No importa como lo hagan y no atraigan sospechas… Entendido- DarkLeo estaba satisfecho con sus palabras. Para su leve sorpresa sus hermanos asintieron obedientemente.

Se giro hacia la puerta escuchando pasos acercarse. Esta se abrió revelando a un sonriente Miguel Ángel, quien se detuvo repentinamente con asombro ante sus miradas.

-Vaya, están despiertos!- la tortuga de naranja paseo su mirada sobre ellos. -¿Vamos a comer?- pregunto felizmente.

Con un último vistazo, las tortugas oscuras compartieron una mirada decidida. Saltaron de la cama simulando entusiasmo y se dirigiénron a la cocina para comenzar con el plan.

* * *

**Otra perspectiva de lo que ocurría en los últimos días. Las tortugas oscuras aun no entienden la oportunidad que se les ha dado. Ahora solo tendrán que tropezar y levantarse hasta que comprendan su situación. **

**El siguiente capitulo lo publicare muy pronto, considerando lo corto de este. **

**Se llevara a cabo en el capitulo tres de la segunda temporada. Ya las tortugas oscuras comenzaran a involucrarse en los acontecimientos de la serie. Ahora de ellos dependerá los cambios que su presencia les ocasione a las tortugas.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Explicación **_

**Realmente siento la espera, había planeado publicar este capitulo antes, (como lo indique en el anterior) pero me ocurrieron varias cosas que retrasaron dicha actualización; entre ellas: salí de viaje de improvisto. Al regresar e intentar continuar donde lo deje... mi computadora se quemo TT_TT perdí gran parte de lo que tenia. Por suerte mi laptop a revivido y ahora es donde escribo. **

_**Fin de la explicación.**_

**Bueno, pasando a lo importante. Les deseo un _Prospero Año Nuevo. _**

El capitulo se llevara a cabo durante el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada. Solo habrá referencias y frases tomadas de la serie para una correcta continuidad. Sin embargo, no seré tan explicita en las escenas. Esto quiere decir, que sera visto desde la perspectiva de las Darks Turtle (la mayor parte) pero estas no son capaces de seguir a los mayores a todas sus aventuras. De esta manera no seré repetitiva con cosas que ya conocemos (eso espero) o_o

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

La oscuridad pululaba alrededor de la pequeña tortuga azul, aun despierta a altas horas de la noche. DarkLeo parpadeo con cansancio.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Que era lo que tanto le molestaba? ¿Tenia algo que ver con sus hermanos? ¿Las tortugas? Demasiadas preguntas.

Al verse incapaz de dormir, salió de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos y se traslado con sigilo a la sala en busca de algo que calme su inquietud. Transcurrieron algunos minutos antes de darse por vencido. Sin nada relevante que pueda hacer permaneció en silencio, esperando la llegada de las tortugas.

La búsqueda del mutageno, era la responsabilidad que los mayores tenían con la ciudad de Nueva York, un hecho que los niños no conocían y no debían saber. Sin embargo, las salidas nocturnas era un evento molesto para los pequeños. Sin tener idea de adonde se dirigían o lo que hacían.

Dando el primer paso en su plan, lograron saciar su intriga. Después de un muy convincente berrinche por parte de DarkMikey, Miguel Ángel se vio incapaz de evitar desbordar parte del fracaso de su misión ocurrida semanas atrás. Contándoles la razón de sus salidas y como derramaron una sustancia peligrosa en la superficie, capaz de dañar a muchas personas inocentes.

DarkMikey se mostró satisfecho con la explicación, dándole luz verde a la tortuguita de larga cola para investigar la procedencia de este liquido toxico. DarkDon tenia un acceso directo pero limitado al laboratorio de su original, permitiendole escuchar y ojear parte de las evaluaciones de Donatello y el mencionado mutageno.

Aun no entendía lo que le molestaba pero algo le decía que debía estar ahí.

Al ver a las tortugas entrar una vez más a la guarida, noto de inmediato el estado sombrío. Su corazón se retorció en su pecho con incomodidad ante la vista de sus cuidadores de aspecto maltratado. Su mayor inquietud se despertó al pasar su mirada por cada uno. Solo había tres de ellos y ninguno era Leonardo.

Frunció el ceño con desespero, apretando sus labios en una línea delgada.

Las tortugas entraron y se esparcieron por la sala portando distintos niveles de angustia. Ninguno se percato de la presencia del niño.

Donatello caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. -No respetamos su liderazgo- declaro deteniendo sus andadas.

-Como vamos a explicarle esto al Maestro Splinter- pidió la tortuga de banda naranja.

-¿Explicarme qué, Miguel Ángel?- la gran rata apareció instando una explicación.

-Es Leo, Sensei… Karai lo ha capturado.- DarkLeo escucho vagamente la respuesta de Raphael. ¿Karai? Conocía ese nombre. Indago entre sus recuerdos, encontrando a la mujer vengativa en alguna base de datos que su hermano genio le había mostrado.

Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza. Esa mujer era peligrosa. Sabía que les había ocasionado muchos problemas a sus originales en el pasado. Y ahora esa misma mujer tenía a su protector. Decir que estaba molesto era un eufemismo. Como se atrevía esa mujer a llevarse a la persona encargada de cuidarlo.

La conversación que se llevaba a cabo era un borrón en su mente. Pero su atención fue devuelta, una vez mas, con la mención de su cuidador.

-Encuentren a Leonardo, ahora eso es lo que importa- el Maestro Splinter sentencio enviando a sus hijos una mirada severa. Todos asintieron apresurándose a la superficie.

-Kazuo…- DarkLeo se estremeció ante la voz del Maestro -No debiste escuchar nuestra conversación- sus palabras salieron apenas en un susurro. La pequeña tortuga levanto la vista, sorprendiéndose de la mirada preocupada que el gran roedor le dirigía… Se sentía extraño.

-Mis hijos encontraran a Leonardo- declaro Splinter con confianza.

DarkLeo bajo la cabeza de inmediato. No quería evaluar más esa mirada, no la entendía. ¿Por qué el Maestro lo ve de esa manera, cuando era su hijo a quien habían secuestrado? Escucho el suspiro en calma de la rata. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado sintiéndose confundido.

Ante sus propias acciones indecentes (como sus compulsivas ganas de llorar). Alego que su comportamiento era para mantener las apariencias (a pesar, que sus pensamientos eran un lió en esos momentos)

¿Cómo esa mujer había capturado a Leonardo? Si, puede que sea un adolescente algo tonto, pero era un ninja en formación y con grandes habilidades.

Una mano peluda acaricio su mejilla, deteniendo sus pensamientos.

Abrió sus ojos con espanto al no haberse dado cuenta cuando el Maestro Splinter lo había levantando en sus brazos. La gran rata lo llevaba en silencio a su habitación, acariciando el caparazón del niño.

DarkLeo inexplicablemente se había calmado, sus parpados se sentían pesados y su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Splinter ante el repentino cansancio que lo invadió.

Le molestaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

Habia estado tan orgulloso en el control que estaba desarrollando en su cuerpo de dos años. Pero ahora no podría estar más equivocado. Era culpa de su cuerpo, no era nada más que las emociones difusas que un niño debía experimentar sobre la pérdida de su representante. Eso era todo. Él no se preocupaba por Leonardo, así que no podrían ser sus verdaderas emociones con las que estaba tratando.

No queriendo imponerse a ellas y hacer que empeoren, se dejo llevar por el Maestro.

Las cálidas sabanas y la suavidad de la almohada fue su último recuerdo, como el abrazo al mundo de los sueños lo envolvió con ternura. Se retorció inconscientemente aun con una molestia en lo profundo de su mente.

* * *

-zuo…- DarkLeo parpadeo desorientado. -Kazuo…-

Abrió sus ojos con cansancio distinguiendo una silueta cernida sobre él en la oscuridad. Se estremeció ligeramente en la posibilidad de un intruso. Su cuerpo aun consumido por la somnolencia se movía con torpeza en la búsqueda de cada uno de sus hermanos al no poder verlos entre la penumbra que lo rodeaba.

Algo tomo de su mano deteniendo sus intentos por llegar a sus hermanos. Fue lo último que necesito para ampliar sus ojos con terror. Esta persona podía inmovilizarlo fácilmente y él no podría hacer nada si este intentaba lastimar a los otros. Sus ojos parpadearon con la repentina humedad de su fracaso.

Un arrullo acogedor pasmo su inquietud de inmediato. Seguido de la emoción desconcertante por la agradable tonada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Tranquilo, vas a despertarlos.- la serena voz de Leonardo recorrió su mente. Observo sorprendido como la figura borrosa tomaba la forma de su protector.

Suspiro con abrumador alivio. Era Leonardo, el ser encargado de protegerlo, él no les haría daño. No había manera que la tortuga frente a él atentara contra la vida de sus hermanitos. Y ahora estaba de vuelta, lejos de aquella mujer vengativa.

Antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo reacciono por instinto saltando a los brazos de la tortuga mayor. No le dio la oportunidad de reaccionar cuando se alejo sintiéndose satisfecho con el contacto. Ahora que su mente tomaba la lucidez que necesitaba, su rostro adquirió una expresión impasible pero visiblemente más tranquila que antes.

Miro de reojo a sus hermanos no viendo rastro de daño alguno. Su atención se dirigió una vez más al joven líder. Este aun parecía aturdido. DarkLeo no lo culpaba, él mismo estaba teniendo algunos problemas para acostumbrarse a sus impulsos infantiles.

Leonardo sonrió con cariño acercando su mano y acariciar la palma del niño.

-Siento haberte preocupado esta noche- expreso con un deje de tristeza. -Yo fui descuidado… Pero ya estoy de vuelta.-

DarkLeo tenía que decir algo, antes que el nerviosismo de la tortuga de banda azul se extendiera y saliera de ahí sin más que decir. -¿Te hizo daño?- pregunto en una pérdida de palabras. Realmente no se preocupaba, pero creyó que sería lo más normal para pedir.

Leonardo realizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Estoy bien- susurro.

La pequeña tortuga asintió aparentando satisfacción. Ya había adquirido una vez más algo de control en sus emociones. Esperaba que palabras no deseadas salieran de su boca sin consultárselo antes.

-Vuelve a dormir. Mañana seguiremos hablando.- DarkLeo se recostó nuevamente en las cálidas sabanas disfrutando de su suavidad.

Observo de reojo la partida de Leonardo.

Arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa tranquila, el sueño lo envolvió con mayor rapidez. Ignorando como la molestia en lo profundo de su mente había desaparecido.

* * *

Leonardo separo sus labios levemente para soltar un suspiro tembloroso, una vez que se vio fuera de la habitación de los niños.

La tensión en los músculos de su cuerpo disminuyo considerablemente en la interacción que tuvo con su clon. No esperaba una demostración tan afectiva cuando hace apenas unos días los niños no querían hablar.

Había pensado que el maltrato que recibieron era peor de lo imaginado y esa era la razón de su trato. Recordó hablar con su hermano genio en distintas ocasiones, preguntando sobre la mejor manera de acercarse sin recibir tanto rechazo. Donatello se mostró apenado en cada una de sus visitas sin saber cómo solucionar su pedido.

Sus clones representaban un gran misterio para todos. No tenían idea de sus orígenes, de lo que habían pasado o como llegaron a las alcantarillas el día que los encontraron. Solo podían llegar a conjeturas salvajes, al no poder preguntarles directamente. No querían arriesgar su frágil relación por lo que decidieron posponer durante un tiempo las preguntas incomodas relacionadas a su pasado.

Después del primer día que revisaron sus cuerpos y conversaron sobre las heridas. Detectaron muchos cambios de humor en los niños. A veces, se mostraban felices, pero al siguiente parecían reprimir sus emociones dejando un tapiz en blanco en sus rostros.

Era difícil tratar con niños que no actuaban acorde a su edad. Había tenido sus dudas e incluso su impotencia lo llevo a creer en las palabras de su hermano impulsivo, donde inquiría sobre una posible trampa por parte de los Kraang con sus creaciones, pero tan rápido como el pensamiento llego lo desecho de inmediato al ver el rostro extrañamente furioso de Miguel Ángel.

También esperaba que los niños no sean un peligro para su familia, eso rompería el corazón extremadamente emocional de su hermanito de claros ojos azules. Su padre no había detectado ningún mal en los niños, solo confusión y desconfianza. Eso renovó su iniciativa hacia la pequeña tortuga azul y el inesperado acercamiento que comenzaban a mostrar.

La sensación afable que experimentaba su cuerpo era desconcertante, pero muy bienvenida. En un principio, no había entendido las explicaciones de Miguel Ángel con respecto a lo que sentía cuando Hotaru le sonreía. Ahora le era más claro lo agradable que es ver a Kazuo mostrar tales emociones por él.

Por eso, recordó su conversación con el Maestro Splinter al regresar de su corto cautiverio.

Enfocado en las palabras de Karai, le pregunto sobre sus preocupaciones. Su Maestro negó haberle arrebatado a su madre… Alegando que era el propio Splinter padre de Karai.

Fue una gran sorpresa. Una que alejo sus inquietudes y calmó su alma de alguna revelación desafortunada.

Sin embargo, antes de finalizar su plática, el Maestro Spliner le relato lo ocurrido durante su ausencia al estar en manos de la joven kunoichi. Su asombro era grande. Kazuo había esperado su llegada cerca de la entrada a la guarida. El niño se mostró angustiado al no verlo entrar con los otros y su padre tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta su habitación para tranquilizarlo.

Sin tiempo que perder Leonardo se precipito hacia el cuarto de los niños. Había esperado que su ansiedad por ver a su clon se estabilizara. Una vez tranquilo entro con cuidado observando el murmullo suave de sus respiraciones.

-¿Cómo esta?- la voz en calma de su padre aparto los recuerdos de hace unos minutos. Se giro y vio la sonrisa suave en el rostro de Splinter.

-Él parecía estar mejor…- miro a su padre elevando la comisura de sus labios con deleite. -Kazuo parecía feliz de verme, sensei. Se veía aliviado de que estaba ahí- Leonardo no podía salir de su asombro. Incluso Splinter cerró sus ojos con ternura ante el entusiasmo de su hijo.

-Necesita que estés ahí para él, Leonardo. Con el tiempo se dará cuenta que eres importante en su vida y te aceptara- Leo considero sus palabras.

La sensación aun prevalecía en su cuerpo haciéndolo reír tontamente.

Ambos se despidieron y Splinter regreso al dojo, camino a su propia habitación.

El Maestro Splinter respiro lentamente en la concentración. La presencia de Kazuo esa noche, sin duda fue desconcertante. Ninguno de los niños había salido de su habitación después de las buenas noches. Sin embargo, la pequeña tortuga azul casualmente se presento en la entrada de la guarida en espera de sus hijos, para encontrar poco después que uno de ello no pudo regresar...

_¿Lo habrá sentido?_

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios; Alez Noelus e Invitado. Me gustaría tener una referencia mas clara que solo _invitado, _que por cierto, no era mi intención mantener la intriga durante tanto tiempo :(**

**Y a las personas que aun leen la historia se los agradezco. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ;3**

_Nota mental: no volver hacer promesas en vano... T_T _


	8. Chapter 8

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo, el mas largo hasta ahora. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

-Lo juro. Aunque sea lo último que haga encontrare una cura y recuperare a Abril-

En el pasado, específicamente unos días antes de la llegada de los niños, sus pensamientos habían sido abrumados con la culpabilidad y la desgarradora perdida de su mejor amiga. Era una constante indudable que se mantenía en la superficie de su mente.

_Abril..._

Pero ahora más que nunca su mente insistía en recorrer los recuerdos de su tiempo con ella; y todo culpa de sus hermanos. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo con eso? Burlarse de su desafortunada vida amorosa y compararla a un tonto programa de televisión; _Fuerza Super Robo Mecha Cinco._

Se levanto del asiento retirándose de su mesa de trabajo.

Cometía un error tras otro en la creación del retomutageno, no tenía idea de lo que estaba mal; solo que debía empezar de nuevo al ver como su último intento termino congelándose.

Camino frustrado hacia un espacio infantil, creado para los niños en el rincón más alejado y aparentemente seguro del laboratorio. Un corral medianamente grande, rodeado de almohadas y algunos juguetes que había encontrado en la superficie; todos perfectamente higiénicos (o lo más limpio que se puedan mantener en una alcantarilla)

Detuvo brevemente sus pensamientos para observar a la pequeña tortuga de color morado poner su completa atención en un viejo libro de biología que el propio Donatello leía cuando era niño.

Contenía una variedad agradable de información, con imágenes que detallaban el organismo de los animales, ya sea de mamíferos, reptiles o anfibios.

Le era curioso, el tiempo que el niño se gastaba con el texto. No estaba seguro si podía leer o no. Su pequeño clon no le permitía indagar ese hecho. Cada vez que le acercaba un libro con la cantidad correcta de letras para empezar con el aprendizaje de la lectura, el niño se negaba rotundamente.

¿Tal vez, aun era demasiado pequeño? No podría saberlo. Por lo menos, ahora le permitía acercarse sin encogerse fuera de su alcance o llamar a sus hermanos por un respaldo. Y no era el único, todos sus clones mostraban una actitud más agradable hacia ellos.

Bajó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose con la mirada fija que niño le dedicaba.

-Vamos- exclamo Donatello con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por un breve momento, vio el entrecierre de los ojos en el rostro de la tortuguita, dándole un aspecto malhumorado. Aunque inmediatamente después, se levanto sin soltar el libro.

Donnie lo tomo en sus brazos. Se había percatado del afán que el niño tenía hacia su laboratorio; y el descontento que este mostraba cada vez que era hora de salir.

No podía culparlo, Donnie también adoraba su laboratorio...

-¿Quien es Abril?- Don amplio sus ojos espantado ante la repentina pregunta. Había creído que el niño no prestaba atención a lo que divagaba normalmente alrededor de su laboratorio. No podía haber estado mas equivocado...

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza. ¿Cuántas veces al día mencionaba a su amiga? Seguramente, una cantidad no muy saludable de veces.

Dirigió su mirada al niño en sus brazos. -Es una muy buena amiga...- _o **era** una muy buena amiga_, concluyo la frase en su mente.

-¿Como es ella?- Donnie detuvo sus andadas, pensando en la pregunta. _¿Cómo es ella?_ Era una persona maravillosa, gran corazón, fuerte voluntad, valentía sin igual...

-Es alguien especial- frunció el ceño en su vaga repuesta. No quería derramar sus tripas en el pobre niño. Además no creía que lo entendería...

-Ella... te gusta?- Donnie amplió sus ojos en el asombro. Debería dejar de subestimar a sus clones. Parecen reconocer su entorno más de lo que aparentaban.

-Abril, es importante para mí- expreso tristemente. -Estoy seguro, que te agradara si la conoces- Donnie sonrió con añoranza.

Ante la falta de respuesta del niño, se sintió incomodo. -¿Te gustaría conocerla?- pregunto tentativamente.

-No...- Donnie sintió un escalofrío ascender por su columna vertebral. No sabía si el niño habría querido decirlo en voz alta. El tono era tan bajo, que juro haberlo imaginado. Sin embargo, un corto vistazo a la tortuguita confirmo la negativa.

El niño se había acurrucado en sus brazos con una mirada perdida en su rostro, sus labios ligeramente separados -_no._..- repitió, sin apartar la vista del suelo, apretando su agarre en el libro.

Donnie trago grueso sin entender el nuevo comportamiento. El niño se había mostrado interesado por Abril, pero ahora parecía totalmente renuente a la posible presencia de la chica. Alguien que, por cierto, no se supone que conoce.

Su mente dio un giro en un intento de comprender. Tal vez, el niño era reacio a conocer a cualquier otra persona fuera del círculo familiar que estaban creando.

No quería tensionar al niño, con una posible aparición que evidentemente el pequeño no deseaba.

Soltó un suspiro desanimado. En esos momentos su prioridad debería ser el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Tenía que decir algo reconfortante. -Abril... no vendrá por un tiempo...- hizo silencio, pensando en sus siguientes palabras, desafortunadamente nada agradables (por lo menos, para él) -...o _nunca_.-

El niño se removió en sus brazos. -¿Por qué?- Donnie lo miro sorprendido por el cambio de actitud.

Grandes ojos amarillos le devolvían la mirada inquisitivamente.

-Hice algo que... la lastimo- Donnie se encogió de hombro, abrazando instintivamente con mayor fuerza al niño, en busca de confort ante el recuerdo. Sin percatarse que casualmente se culpo de todo lo acontecido ese día.

-¿Daño?- Donnie despejo sus preocupaciones y sonrió al niño preguntón. -Sí, le hice daño.- confirmo.

-¿Cómo?- Don se tenso en su sitio. La voz baja del niño hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco inesperado.

* * *

DarkDon observaba con interés el comportamiento de Donatello. Habría sonreído, si esa acción no le trajera incontables problemas. No creía que su original apreciara alguna burla hacia su desafortunado amorío.

Frunció el ceño en el pensamiento, no le agradaba aquellos sentimientos que parecían carcomer el alma de Donatello. Había pasado varios días en custodia de su original y no recordaba un momento en su presencia que aquel nombre no haya sido mencionado.

Por supuesto, sabia de quien hablaba. Abril, amiga humana de las tortugas. Mujer casada con un hombre llamado Casey Jones. Dueña de una exitosa e influyente empresa de tecnología…

_Abril, _ahora el interés romántico de su original…

-¿Otro día… de acuerdo?- DarkDon detecto el desvió directo de la conversación. Donatello no parecía querer explicar o incluso recordar el acontecimiento que alejo a su mejor amiga. DarkDon no tenía demasiado problema con eso. Él ya conocía la historia por boca de su hermanito menor.

La tortuga mayor reanudo su caminata, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde Miguel Ángel residía de espaldas a ellos, preparando... Quién sabe.

-TETSU!- DarkDon hizo una mueca desagradable ante el grito estridente de su hermanito. DarkMikey, se encontraba sentado en la mesa, con manchas de polvo blanco (probablemente harina) por todo su cuerpo.

Miguel Ángel se dio la vuelta sonriendo con sorpresa. -¿Donnie?- DarkDon miro a su original, también extrañado de estar en la cocina.

-Eh... Mikey, podrías cuidar de Tetsu, un momento?- Miguel Ángel, pareció dudar en la petición. Aunque una rápida mirada en la tortugauita le hizo ampliar su sonrisa y asentir enérgicamente. -Claro!-

Donatello suspiro aliviado, acercándose a su hermano menor. Le tendió a la pequeña tortuga donde Miguel Ángel acepto estirando sus brazos para recibirlo tiernamente.

DarkDon no se sentía aliviado. Frunció el ceño, intentando que ninguno de los mayores se percatara de su molestia. Desvío su mirada encontrándose con la curiosidad exudada por los ojos de DarkMikey.

La pequeña tortuga creía saber la razón del mayor para dejarlo con Miguel Ángel. Después de todo, la prioridad de Donatello parecía estar en el retromutageno y para ello debía mantener una concentración absoluta en todo lo que hiciera. Algo que con la presencia de un pequeño niño no podría ser del todo acertada.

Vio la partida de Donatello. DarkDon suspiro molesto. No podía creer que su original colocaba tal empeño en aquella formula, con el objetivo de crear una solución para alguien a quien no parecía importarles.

Se suponía que era un accidente que el padre de la chica había terminado mutado, sin embargo, a ella no le importo sus explicaciones y se fue. Formando un gran vacío en los corazones de las tortugas... especialmente en la de su cuidador.

Entrecerró los ojos con mayor intensidad. No le agradaba Abril; y sobretodo no entendía la devoción de Donatello, dándola como una emoción innecesaria y sin sentido por parte de su original.

Distrayéndolo de lo que verdaderamente podría ser importante...

* * *

**_Al día siguiente..._**

DarkDon negó con la cabeza a su original. Donatello había intentado cargarlo para llevarlo al laboratorio como el día anterior, pero la tortuga morada tenía otras cosas en mente que debía poner a prueba.

Se movió con incomodidad ante la expresión triste de Donatello. La esbelta tortuga se puso de pie nuevamente, retirándose con lentitud a su laboratorio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- escucho el siseo enojado de su hermano mayor.

-Quiero intentar algo- respondió simplemente, sin girarse si quiera a mirarlo.

DarkLeo frunció el ceño con desconcierto. No le gustaba la idea de que sus hermanos se pusieran demasiado creativos para cumplir con su objetivo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto en duda.

-Aleja a las otras tortugas del laboratorio- la tortuga morada pidió distraídamente mientras observaba con intensidad la entrada de dicho laboratorio.

El mayor asintió pensativamente. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas hacer?- DarkLeo cuestionó.

-Donatello está más distraído de lo normal, este podría ser el momento para obtener un poco de ese mutageno- en el rostro infantil de DarkDon se extendió una sonrisa astuta.

DarkLeo se sintió confundido con la actitud de su hermanito. Noto de inmediato una cierta tensión en el cuerpo de la pequeña tortuga morada. Había algo que le molestaba. ¿Donatello habrá hecho algo para impulsar la ira de DarkDon?

-¿Que harás una vez que lo obtengas? no tienes los equipos para analizarla.- DarkRaph se acerco hablando con cautela después de haber escuchado la conversación desde un punto cercano en la sala de estar.

-No se preocupen por eso. El mutageno consta de muchas utilidades para nuestros propósitos.- la sonrisa aun no desaparecía de sus facciones. -Llego el momento- DarkDon se alejo con rapidez, caminando casualmente hacia el laboratorio.

La tortuga roja miro con extrañeza al genio. Al girar su cabeza a un lado en un intento por encontrar la relevancia del momento, se percato de las presencias del Maestro Splinter y Donatello, quienes caminaban directo al dojo. Busco con la mirada a su hermanito, viendo a DarkDon atravesar con sigilo la entrada del laboratorio.

* * *

DarkDon entro con cautela al laboratorio, en busca del otro individuo problemático que pueda arruinar su cometido. Por suerte, Cabeza-Metálica se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

Definitivamente, esta sería su oportunidad.

Se traslado hacia la mesa de trabajo que ocupaba su original. Por lo general, Donatello dejaba los frascos de mutageno encima de ella. Se subió a la silla para llegar, tomando en cuenta su incapacidad para tomarlo con normalidad... _Oh, como detestaba su diminuto cuerpo_... pensó con amargura al ver lo dificultoso de una acción aparentemente sencilla.

Parpadeo con sorpresa ante la vista. El brillante líquido verdoso se encontraba esparcido por toda la superficie de la mesa. Antes de que la confusión lo abrumara, saco de su cinturón un pequeño tubo de ensayo sumergiéndolo por toda la sustancia.

Con suma precaución lo guardo nuevamente, asegurándose de que estaba cerrado y sin ningún liquido adicional escurriéndose por los bordes.

Sonrió complacido. Esta pequeña muestra sería suficiente, si se le llegase a presentar una emergencia. Incluso eso podría ser la clave para regresarlos a su verdadero tamaño…

Un crujido repugnante, sobresalto los pensamientos de la pequeña tortuga.

-Tengo que encontrar a Abril…- DarkDon se giro espantado con la voz desconocida. Antes de darse cuenta, una enorme sombra se cernía sobre él. Algo grande y viscoso rodeo su cuerpo alejándolo de la silla.

DarkDon amplió sus ojos atemorizado con la pila de viseras frente a él. -Te necesito- se escucho la voz distorsionada de la criatura.

La pequeña tortuga abrió la boca, impotente. Tenía que llamar por ayuda -DON…- se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo las lagrimas aproximarse a sus ojos. De todas las tortugas en la guarida _¿por qué tenía que llamar al genio, a quien ni siquiera le importaba?_

Su tiempo se había terminado.

La enorme criatura se balanceo hacia la pared donde hace unos momentos reposaba. Se impacto con la fuerza suficiente para reventarla, ocasionando una gran explosión que retumbaba en toda la guarida.

Continúo tambaleándose con la pequeña tortuga en uno de sus manos, buscando una abertura que lo trasladara a la superficie…

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- El Maestro Splinter pregunto, moviendo sus orejas en dirección al estruendo.

Donatello fue el primero en llegar al laboratorio y ver el enorme agujero en la pared.

-Timothy- exclamo, el joven genio -Se fue…- declaro evaluando la estructura destrozada.

El Maestro Splinter, aparto la mirada de la gran abertura deslizándola por toda la habitación.

-Sí, que desastre. Cabeza-metálica.- respondió Donnie a los murmullos aparentemente inentendibles del pequeño robot.

-¿Donnie? ¿Sensei?- inquirió Mikey desde la entrada, deteniendo sus palabras para maravillarse con el extraño panorama -Whaaoo- abrió la boca con asombro.

Detrás de él tropezaron Raph y Leo. -¿Qué ha pasado?- la tortuga de banda azul pregunto igual de sorprendido. Con un siguiente pensamiento indago sobre la seguridad de los presentes -¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Timothy logro escapar. Creo que fue a buscar a Abril. Vamos, les contare en el camino-

-Donatello- la severa voz de Splinter detuvo de inmediato sus andadas. Todos se giraron expectantes hacia su padre. El silencio se extendió por apenas unos segundos, pero el joven genio no podía esperar por más tiempo. -Sensei, debemos apresurarnos. Tengo que salvar a Abril…- no pudo continuar. El rostro de Splinter endureció considerablemente.

Confundiendo las acciones de su padre Donnie se corrigió rápidamente. -Tenemos. Si, tenemos que salvar a Abril-

Los rasgos de Splinter se suavizaron ante la inconsciencia de su hijo más listo.

-¿Qué paso?- exigió una voz infantil. Todos se giraron encontrando a tres de los pequeños galápagos, de pie uno junto al otro.

-¿Dónde está Tetsu?- la tortuga azul se hizo notar.

Un suspiro triste dejo los labios del gran roedor. -Vayan, yo me hare cargo de los niños.- el Maestro Splinter le dio la espalda a sus hijos, sabiendo que ya todo lo que debía decirse, se ha dicho.

Donatello amplió sus ojos con incertidumbre. ¿Tetsu? Su clon no estaba en su laboratorio cuando se fue al dojo con su padre…

Miro detenidamente a la pequeña tortuga azul, percatándose que verdaderamente algo faltaba. Si lo pensaba mejor, toda su familia estaba presente y aun así su pequeño clon no había aparecido a indagar sobre el reciente caos.

Sus manos se apretaron en la realización. Tetsu, estaba en manos de un mutante descontrolado.

Asintió furiosamente en el entendimiento y se apresuro por la enorme abertura a una velocidad que no conocía poseer.

* * *

DarkDon se estremecía con cada paso de la pesada criatura. Su estomago estaba revuelto y el mareo constante de su cabeza comenzaba a abrumarlo con la cantidad de sensaciones desagradables que se aglomeraban en su pequeño ser.

El enorme frasco repleto de viseras, parecía ajeno a su malestar. Continuaba balanceándose por toda la ciudad en busca de Abril. Preguntando su paradero a cada persona con la que se topara y lanzándola a un lado si no le agradaba la respuesta. Donde hasta ahora, ningún humano había salido ileso de dicha pregunta.

Hasta unos policías, fueron víctimas del atropello desenfrenado de la criatura.

DarkDon miraba de un lado a otro esperando la aparición de su salvador. No importaba quien apareciera, solo quería que alguien lo alejara de esta cosa. Volver a la guarida, rodeado de las cosas familiares y reconfortantes, incluso no le importaría escuchar de nuevo el parloteo incesante de Donatello.

Su cuerpo tembló de miedo al sentir mayor presión alrededor de su cintura, donde se mantenía la mano de la criatura. Su respiración se hizo más trabajosa y sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más. Gimió de dolor esperando que se percatara del daño que le estaba causando. Sin embargo, el enorme frasco permaneció inconsciente de cualquier dolencia por parte de la pequeña tortuga.

Su vista se había hecho difusa. Sus parpados comenzaron a ser demasiado pesados. Sus dientes chirriaban en el ardor de su plastrón, cuando la criatura comenzó a secretar ácido sin saberlo. Cerró los ojos brevemente esperando encontrar una solución a su difícil situación.

-Quédate aquí.- abrió sus ojos desconcertado al sentir una superficie plana debajo de sus pies Miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con el suelo. La criatura lo soltó entre la basura, alejándose por un callejón. Sin poder mantenerse de pie cayó de bruces contra el duro pavimento.

Estaba ligeramente aliviado de su libertad. Respiro profundamente intentando recobrar la energía perdida arrepintiéndose de inmediato con el olor nauseabundo de su alrededor.

Llevo sus temblorosas manos hacia su cinturón. Aliviado, apretó entre sus pequeñas manos el tubo de ensayo. No se había quebrado.

Su cabeza se alzo con sobresalto ante un ruido estridente proveniente del callejón donde la criatura había desaparecido. Quería alejarse del lugar, correr lo más lejos del monstruo.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso.

La criatura atraería a las tortugas y por ende a sí mismo.

Gateo hasta el callejón plagado de voces desconocidas y sonoros estallidos.

Amplio sus ojos con temor al ver un gran contenedor de basura salir del callejón dando vueltas.

-¡SI!- escucho el grito victorioso de una voz masculina.

Un chico aproximadamente de la misma edad que sus cuidadores, salió del contenedor de un salto, comenzando a batear basura con un tubo directo a la criatura.

-¡Goongala!- sorprendido observo al adolescente correr, sin miramiento alguno, hacia el mutante.

Más golpes se escucharon y DarkDon no podía reunir la valentía suficiente para asomarse y ver el espectáculo. -¡Atrás monstruo!- una voz femenina se alzo con fuerza en el callejón.

DarkDon apretó sus ojos frustrado. Estaba asustado. Quería regresar a casa. Todo esto era su culpa. Él había cometido un error y ahora debían sobrevivir en ese mundo extraño, atrapados en aquellos cuerpos inútiles. Sus hermanos seguramente lo detestaban por su incompetencia de hacer correctamente una máquina del tiempo.

Él creyó que todo estaba en su lugar. _¿Por qué fallo?_

Se levanto apresurado, ignorando el dolor que se extendió por cada extremidad. Antes de poder tomar una decisión concreta de lo que haría a continuación: -Ahhhh!- DarkDon salto hacia atrás cayendo sobre su caparazón ante el grito de una chica que ahora yacía tumbada frente a él.

-¿Pero qué…- la chica lo miraba pasmada, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

-Cuidado pelirroja!- eso pareció ayudar con el trance en el que había caído la chica. Levantándose a tiempo para esquivar montones de basura lanzadas en su contra.

Ella lo miro nuevamente y corrió hacia su posición. DarkDon se estremeció al verla acercarse, intento huir pero su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar. _Demasiado dolor…_

-¿Estás bien?- la chica de grandes ojos azules le pregunto con preocupación. No sabía el por qué de aquella emoción en sus ojos, pero estaba agradecido.

Su labio inferior tembló con angustia. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, cerrando sus ojos con la sensación de humedad en ellos.

* * *

Abril observaba al pequeño individuo con ansiedad. Su forma inquietantemente parecida a la de una tortuga, piel morada y una cola que colgaba libremente hasta sus pies. Le recordaba _específicamente_ a alguien que habría preferido mantener en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

_Donnie…_

El nombre de su amigo invadió su mente. No podía evitarlo, no todos los días te encuentras con una tortuga mutante, a menos que tu nombre sea Abril O'neil.

-¡Vámonos!- escucho la urgencia en la voz de Casey. Miro rápidamente hacia el callejón. El joven pedaleaba furiosamente lejos de la criatura en un intento por alcanzarla. No había tiempo…

Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, tomo a la pequeña tortuga en sus brazos. No podía dejarla en ese horrible lugar.

Salto hábilmente hacia la bicicleta. Se había horrorizado cuando pensó que caería. Por suerte, Casey la estabilizo con una de sus manos. Colocandola una vez más en el manubrio, acelerando con mayor urgencia.

Abril abrazo fuertemente a la temblorosa tortuguita en su regazo. Giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver la distancia que tenían del monstruo…

La enorme mano de la criatura tapo su visión. -¡Ahhh!- gritó de sorpresa en el acercamiento. Viendo con aprensión el acido que caía de sus dedos. -Regrésamelo, _Abril_\- las palabras escurrieron de manera distorsionadas del gran frasco.

-Haber si le gana a esto- Casey lanzo una pequeña parte del tubo que aún conservaba, después de que el acido derritiera gran parte de ella. El tubo impacto con fuerza, impulsando a la criatura hacia atrás.

Ambos adolescentes cantaron su victoria, alejándose del desastre ocasionado por el monstruo de Donnie…

* * *

-No hay señales de horribles monstruos orgánicos- declaro Casey, volteándose a la chica distraída -¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- inquirió en la observación del pequeño… _mutante?_

-No lo sé…- Abril bajó su mirada a la tortuga inconsciente. Suspiro con cansancio. _¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle las cosas más extrañas? _Pensó con cansancio.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- ella visualizo el cuerpo de la tortuguita. Tenía cicatrices, que parecían llevar algún tiempo tatuadas a su tierna piel.

Levanto un poco la cabeza en la incertidumbre, viendo la ira florecer en los ojos del adolescente más alto.

El pequeño niño comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos, indicando su despertar.

Al abrir sus ojos, comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

-¿Q-que le sucede?- tartamudeo Casey.

Abril examino su cuerpecito con mayor detalle, deteniéndose en unas extrañas manchas que adornaban su delicado plastrón.

-Oh no…-

-¿¡Qué!?- exigió Casey.

-Tenemos que limpiarlo. Rápido, Sígueme-

* * *

Cerró sus ojos en la concentración después de entrar a su casa. Parecía que su tía no se encontraba. Una buena señal. No quería a la mujer gritando por la presencia de un mutante o peor… un chico.

Se apresuro al cuarto de baño y con cuidado coloco el cuerpo maltrecho del niño en la bañera. Comenzó a lavar con agua la zona afectada por el acido. Evitando que esta se escurriera para otra parte del cuerpo, uso movimientos suaves en una misma dirección.

-¿Aun te duele?- preguntó -_Solo un poco_…- Abril amplio sus ojos sorprendida sin haber esperado realmente una respuesta por parte del pequeño mutante.

Su corazón se encogió con la vista del niño.

Tenía que llevarlo a alguien con mayor experiencia en la materia. No quería que le pasara nada. Estaba profundamente preocupada por la tortuguita.

-Casey…- comenzó.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- el adolescente se agacho junto a ella.

-Lo llevare a un lugar donde lo puedan atender- susurro con inquietud, no sabía que esperar del adolescente irascible.

-¿Qué dices? No pensaras llevarlo a un veterinario- reprocho Casey.

-Por supuesto, que no.- respondió a la defensiva. Se levanto lentamente con la pequeña tortuga en brazos, sin acercarlo demasiado a su cuerpo, para no lastimarlo.

-Conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarlo…-

* * *

-¿Cómo estas, hijo mío?- Donatello se alarmo ante la voz inesperada. Bajo la mirada al suelo consternado.

-Sensei, cree un monstruo que me arrebato a alguien que me importa y pudo haber aplastado a la chica que me gusta. ¿Cómo cree que me siento?- llevo ambas manos a su rostro apartando las lagrimas que ansiaban desbordar de sus ojos.

Timothy no le dio ninguna información sobre el niño. Nada que indicara el paradero de Tetsu. Espero tanto tiempo por una respuesta, pero su amigo mutado solo gritaba el nombre de _Abril_. Estaba harto de eso. Sabía que Timothy no tenía la culpa de lo que hacía, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado.

_¿Por qué tenía que llevarse a su niño?_

Cuando lo encontraron por primera vez, no vieron al niño con él. Donnie sintió verdadero pánico. Recordó seguirlo hasta la casa de Abril y no podía estar más angustiado.

Tetsu y Abril estaban en peligro, por algo que él creo.

Después de una infructuosa búsqueda regresaron a la guarida cuando el amanecer se aproximo en el horizonte.

-¿Y que tal si nunca lo encontramos?- se sentía enfermo. Esto era lo que Splinter sentía cada vez que ellos subían a la superficie con el peligro siempre acechando sus vidas.

_¿Cómo lo soportaba?_

-No pierdas la esperanza, Donatello- su padre hablo suavemente. Donnie no pudo hacer más que solo cerrar sus ojos, la opresión en su pecho no se iba. Ninguna palabra consoladora apartaría sus errores.

Si algo le pasara a Tetsu, el nunca se lo perdonaría. Y pensar que Timothy descansaba congelado en su laboratorio inconsciente de sus males, solo le causaba mas enojo.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a recordar la mirada que le dedicaron los niños una vez que estaban de vuelta sin su hermano…

-Donnie…-

Donatello se levanto de un salto ante la voz familiar. De pie en la entrada de la guarida estaba Abril, sosteniendo un bulto de mantas entre sus delgados brazos.

Tardíamente se percato que solo su nombre había sido mencionado. Ella vino por él… _¿Por qué?_

-Abril ¿Qué- no pudo terminar. La chica camino con rapidez a su lado extendiendo el lio de mantas, presionándolas contra su plastrón.

Donnie estaba tan confundido. _¿Qué hacia ella aquí? _

-Necesita de tu ayuda- explico, un tono de ansiedad bordeando su voz.

Lo tomo con prudencia, sintiendo el peso de las mantas. Acerco su gran mano apartándolas con cuidado para tener una mejor vista de su interior.

Su corazón golpeo fuertemente contra su caja torácica al ver los ojos amarillentos regresarle la mirada.

-Tetsu…- susurro, apretando inconscientemente a la pequeña tortuga entre sus brazos. Se detuvo de inmediato cuando un atisbo de dolor se reflejo en las suaves facciones de su niño.

-TETSU!- sonrió levemente cuando sintió la baja queja de la tortuguita morada ante el grito de su hermano más pequeño.

-¿Hay más?- Abril retrocedió varios pasos cuando tres coloridos galápagos se trasportaron a los pies del genio.

-¿Está bien?-

-¿Cómo esta?-

-¿Podemos verlo?-

Donnie vio la mueca adolorida del niño. Tetsu estaba en el dolor. Se giro hacia sus hermanos en busca de un poco de ayuda.

Leo, Raph y Mikey se acercaron; cada uno levantando a su clon en un apretado abrazo.

-Abril acompáñame, necesito saber que paso- sin tiempo que perder o esperar alguna respuesta de su amiga se apresuro hacia su laboratorio.

Aun sorprendida, Abril asintió caminando detrás del genio. Apenas, dedicándole una mirada a los amigos que prometió no volver a ver.

Ellos permanecieron muy quietos en su posición, cada uno tratando con un nivel de inquietud distinto por parte de los niños en sus brazos. DarkMikey, casi escapándose con la cantidad de movimientos aleatorios que su cuerpo flexible podría soportar.

Se sentía muy confundida. Quería saber sobre la presencia de aquellos niños…

-mmhm- una queja de dolor desintegro sus pensamientos, instándolos a un solo punto importante. Y ese era el pequeño galápago, quien se removía con incomodidad bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

Con movimientos fluidos y constantes, Donatello vendaba las quemaduras que cubrían el plastrón del niño.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto preocupada.

Ante la falta de respuesta Abril, levanto la mirada con inquietud.

-¿Donnie?-

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo.**

Es bueno saber que la historia esta siendo de su agrado hasta ahora.

Espero que el capitulo les guste y se sorprendan tanto como yo lo hice al llegar al final de este. ;3

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

-¿Donnie? - Abril pidió con mayor insistencia.

Donatello después de un último vistazo a la figura frágil del niño giro su cabeza hacia su salvadora. Ciertamente no había estado prestando atención a lo que decía; la inmensidad de su alivio bloqueaba pensamientos coherentes, por lo que su razonamiento se limitaba al agradecimiento que su cuerpo experimentaba.

-Gracias- expreso Donnie, dedicando a la chica confundida una suave sonrisa.

Abril miraba tontamente la expresión desconcertante de la tortuga más alta. Ella solo quería saber si el niño se recuperaría de todo lo acontecido esa noche. Sin dudas estaba preocupada, así que antes de irse una vez más a su vida _normal_, quería asegurarse del bienestar del pequeño galápago. Además, su curiosidad había despertado irremediablemente, deseando indagar sobre la aparición de los niños en la guarida. Segura de que algo realmente grande había pasado en su ausencia.

-Solo respóndeme… ¿estará bien?- repitió con seriedad.

Donnie bajo su mirada entristecido. Abril aun parecía renuente, indicando que la única razón por la que se encontraba en la guarida era por su preocupación incondicional a los inocentes. El niño estaba en peligro, no había ningún lugar al que pueda llevarlo. Así que dejando de lado su orgullo y el sentimiento de traición, Abril hizo lo que tenía que hacer para asegurar la vida del pequeño niño.

_Su niño_.

-Estable- respondió con significativa simpleza. -Le tomara un tiempo sanar sus heridas. Estableceré un tratamiento para los siguientes días, de manera, que pueda recuperarse sin mayor problema.-

Abril asintió a sus palabras, aliviado con la noticia.

_¿Qué haría ahora?_ ¿Estaría bien preguntar sobre estos niños? ¿Debería irse?

Suspiro audiblemente. Lo mejor que podría hacer era irse. Si comenzaba a indagar mas allá, volvería a estar involucrada con las tortugas y ella aun no se sentía preparada para perdonar sus actos. Fue su culpa que su padre estaba perdido en la inmensidad de Nueva York con un terrible problema de mutageno.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Ya cumplió su cometido y estaba agradecida que todo haya salido mejor de lo pensado. Solo faltaría encontrar una excusa creíble y lo suficientemente tranquilizadora para evitar alarmar a Casey del paradero del niño. Sin lugar a dudas el adolescente se mostró preocupado y estaba convencida que él no dejaría el tema del pequeño galápago, indagando sobre su seguridad. Tomando en cuenta que si no le daba respuesta, el chico rebelde las buscaría por si mismo.

Por supuesto, sería difícil ingeniar una buena historia. Después de todo, no hay muchos lugares donde se atiendan a los mutantes (por no decir ninguno). Tal vez, tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con Donnie para permitirle al niño y asegurarle a Casey que la tortuguita estaría bien.

Dándose cuenta que le sería muy difícil no involucrarse más de lo estrictamente necesario para salvaguardar la existencia de sus supuestos amigos y la de los niños.

-Don- comenzó antes de que la esbelta tortuga hablara, viendo la opresión en sus facciones con las claras intenciones de abrir una conversación. Ella no quería eso.

-Abril- dijo Donnie con nerviosismo.

-Pa…- un murmullo casi inaudible rezumbo en el silencio. Ambos se miraron confundidos, hasta que la voz se alzo ligeramente. -Pap…-

Donnie aparto la mirada de Abril, dirigiéndola al cuerpecito de la mesa. La voz era de Tetsu. _¿Qué trataba de decirle? _

-Tetsu?- inquirió preocupado. Tendría que darle algún analgésico una vez que se asegure de lo ocurrido.

El niño se removió entre las mantas, parpadeando con pesadez hacia ellos mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos hacia el genio.

-Papá…-

Su cuerpo se paralizo. Permaneció en silencio anonadado con los movimientos del niño en su intento por llegar a él. Entre el caos mental logro escuchar a su lado el jadeo sorprendido de Abril. Realmente quería explicarle que no era su papá, pero no lograba encontrar su voz.

Bajos gimoteos lo arrastraron a la realidad. Impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña tortuga, asegurándose que su plastrón no hiciera contacto con el suyo propio mientras lo mecía con extrema suavidad.

Una mirada de reojo revelo la expresión aturdida de Abril. El entendía perfectamente su reacción, seguro que compartía una emoción similar.

-¿Es tu hijo?- escucho el escepticismo en la voz de su amiga.

No pudo responder. Ante la pregunta el niño se mostró inquieto por la nueva voz, mirándolo con un grado leve de angustia y algo mas… _esperanza, tal vez_?

-Si- respondió sin duda en su tono. Sorprendido, se percato que no sintió ningún tipo de recelo en el título.

Culpaba a Mikey y a sus locas ideas.

El niño en sus brazos se relajo inmediatamente dejando caer sus parpados, acurrucándose más cerca de su _papà_.

Donnie no pudo evitar enrojecer ante las acciones de Tetsu. Logro ver la confusión en las facciones de Abril y casi escuchar los engranajes girando en su cabeza.

Cualquier cosa que podría haber dicho para calmar el desconcierto de su amiga fue detenido por el sonido en la entrada del laboratorio. De pie en la puerta estaba Leonardo con su niño en brazos, mostrando preocupación.

-¿Donnie?- el genio sonrió. Acción suficiente para apaciguar los nervios de ambos hermanos mayores (tanto Leo como DarkLeo).

Leonardo se acerco con cuidado, desviando ligeramente la mirada de la chica. Temiendo algún rechazo por parte de ésta.

-Por suerte, solo tiene quemaduras superficiales en el plastrón y su caparazón. Además de algunas magulladuras y raspones…- Donnie detuvo su explicación. Eso era solo lo superficial. No tenía idea de lo que esto podría ocasionar en la mente del niño. Tal vez por ello comenzó a llamarlo papá, sus ansias por la protección lo llevo a verlo como su única salvación.

Leonardo sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio, acercándose un poco más para que Kazuo tuviera una mejor vista de su hermanito. La pequeña tortuga azul estiro su cuello intentando comprobar el cuerpecito maltrecho del cerebrito. Poco después envió una mirada cautelosa a la única humana de la habitación. Entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

Abril tomo un paso hacia atrás ante el escudriño del galápago azul. La intensa mirada, podría muy fácilmente compararla con la de Leonardo cuando este entraba en su modo mama gallina. Era realmente desconcertante.

De todas las cosas que podría haber esperado que les ocurriera a sus amigos en su ausencia, la paternidad no era una de ellas.

-Abril…- Abril desvió su mirada del niño en dirección a la voz temblorosa de la tortuga esbelta. -Podrías, por favor, contarme lo que sucedió- suspiro con desgana. No se sentía con ánimos de hacer esto. Aunque sabía que por la seguridad del niño debía narrar los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Estaba tan agotada, su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba a sus demandas. Comenzaba a sentir el dolor de cabeza que estaba segura que empeoraría. Demasiado estrés, después de aquella carrera por su vida, sin mencionar revelaciones increíbles.

_Las tortugas eran padres. _

Abril se sentó en una de las sillas, intentando calmar su respiración. Muy tarde dándose cuenta de que estaba alterada. Una vez en calma y evitando cuidadosamente el contacto visual con alguna de las tortugas conto los sucesos: su encuentro con pulverizador, la pelea en el callejón, su caída frente a un pequeño mutante, la loca carrera por despegarse de la criatura (viendo la tristeza invadir la mirada de Donnie a ese comentario), entrar en su casa para atender la quemadura (indicando detalladamente las atenciones puestas en la herida) y su decisión por ir al único lugar donde estaba segura que se podría atender a un mutante (mentalmente esperando que el niño no se tratase de alguna trampa que pusiera a las tortugas en peligro)

Donnie asintió con una mirada orgullosa a las acciones de Abril y su disposición de venir sin importar nada más que el bienestar del niño. Aunque podría haberse dado una patada por no haber comprobado en Abril. Él solo había verificado su estancia desde la ventana de su habitación. Por lo que después de oír la voz de Abril en la seguridad de su hogar, se había ido satisfecho ahora con el único inconveniente desesperado de encontrar al niño.

Leo permaneció en silencio terminando de escuchar las palabras de Abril. Entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos, se percato que les ocultaba algo. No sabía el qué, pero noto algunos vacíos en su historia. No era el único, sorprendentemente Kazuo no parecía satisfecho con su explicación, su ceño estaba fruncido y la nariz estaba tiernamente arrugada.

Habría sonreído a la vista, pero Kazuo giro su cabeza hacia él. De inmediato entendió el mensaje.

-¿Hay algo más, Abril?- no quería sonar demasiado cauteloso, pero la tensión repentina que envolvió el cuerpo de la chica fue la prueba suficiente.

Abril habría preferido abordar ese tema en otro momento. Comenzar con ello traería más preguntas de las que preferiría posponer durante un tiempo. Tenía tanta suerte que era fin de semana, con su agotamiento actual dudaba seriamente que pudiera encontrar su camino a la escuela.

Ella suspiro, la mirada que le dedicaba Leo no perdonaba equivocaciones. Era absurdo, se supone que estaba molesta con ellos. Ella era la que tenía que tratar con un padre que se convirtió en un murciélago mutante asesino. No tenían el derecho de exigirle nada.

Abril frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. -Hay alguien más que conoce la existencia del niño- respondió desafiante.

-¿Quién?- Leo preguntó receloso. Ciertamente no quería molestar a su amiga, pero era la seguridad de su familia La que estaba en juego.

-Un compañero de clase-

-¿Ese chico?- tanto Abril como Leo miraron a Donatello con desconcierto. Hasta que el líder recordó a la persona de la que su hermano les comento cuando saltaban por los tejados en busca de Timothy.

-¿Qué chico?- Abril se levantó enojada.

-Ehhm…- Donnie retrocedió algunos pasos realmente nervioso.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?- los ojos de Abril destellaron de cólera.

-Abril, yo…-

-Papá!- los presentes cayeron en un silencio ensordecedor. Sintió la mirada de Leo mientras intentaba calmar la angustia del niño quien comenzaba a sollozar en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… Estoy aquí.- murmuro con suavidad en su oído. Acerco con cuidado su gran mano y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas enrojecidas del niño. Tetsu dejo de llorar y comenzó a incorporarse para mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, aferrándose con fuerza al borde sobresaliente del plastrón de Donnie.

El niño detuvo su mirada en el otro infante de la habitación, sonriendo con ternura en su dirección.

Leo sintió el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos tensarse considerablemente. Las facciones de Kazuo mostraban tanta perplejidad que casi era alarmante.

-Tetsu?- Kazuo susurro el nombre de su hermanito.

-Kazu, estoy bien- Tetsu respondió a la pregunta no formulada de su hermano mayor. Aunque una mueca de dolor desmintió sus palabras, haciéndolo enrojecer de vergüenza por su evidente mentira.

Avergonzado, Tetsu enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su padre susurrando un tranquilo _me duele. _

Donatello mordió su labio inferior. -No te preocupes, yo hare que pare- susurro de vuelta, moviéndose por el laboratorio en busca de los analgésicos. Olvidando temporalmente a los presentes.

Leonardo abrazo con mayor fuerza a la pequeña tortuga, cuando esta empezó a removerse en sus brazos en dirección a su hermano genio. Podía sentir la preocupación exudar del niño.

Se giro hacia Abril y le hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Su amiga humana no se mostraba muy dispuesta a cumplir con su pedido. Sin embargo, un vistazo a Donnie pareció hacerla recapacitar. Caminando con cuidado, salió del laboratorio en silencio.

Abril espero en la entrada de la guarida no muy segura de lo que debería hacer a continuación. Leo no había salido de inmediato, pero no podía irse sin antes una explicación. Así que espero la llegada del joven líder deseando no encontrarse con ningún otro miembro de la familia Hamato.

Para su mala suerte, Mikey salió a la vista caminando rumbo a la cocina. Se detuvo brevemente mirándola con esperanza y una sonrisa soñadora. Abril de inmediato aparto la mirada. De reojo logro vislumbrar la caída en el pecoso rostro de Miguel Anguel, quien continuo su caminata con los hombros ligeramente encorvados y un pequeño galápago amarillo saltar detrás de él.

La pequeña tortuguita se giro hacia ella, llamando su atención. Sorprendida observo cómo este le sacaba su larga lengua, para luego levantar su cabeza con suficiencia mientras renovaba el paso detrás de Mikey.

Abril parpadeo varias veces confundida. Había demasiadas preguntas sobre estos niños y la única respuesta que hasta ahora tenía (tan loca como pueda sonar) era que estos niños son hijos de sus amigos mutantes. _¿Cómo?_

_¿Donnie habrá tenido algo que ver? _Pensó vacilante, sin creer verdaderamente que su amigo este tan loco para esa clase de experimento. Aunque tampoco creyó que harían algo como lo de su padre, pero ahí estaba ¿no? Un gran murciélago mutante.

Pasaron unos minutos y Leo camino fuera del laboratorio hacia ella.

-Abril, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste esta noche. Créeme, todos estamos muy aliviados…-

-No lo hice por ustedes- vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Leo y el silencio que se instalo después fue extremadamente incomodo.

-No importa por quien lo hayas hecho- pudo escuchar la firmeza en su tono. -Solo estamos agradecemos por eso- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Confiamos en que podrás solucionar lo de tu amigo- la alentó finalmente.

Abril abrió sus ojos en el recuerdo. Había olvidado a Casey.

-Sera difícil… Me pondré en contacto con ustedes si no logro hacerlo.- ella reconocía la terquedad de Casey, algo de lo que tendría que hacer frente para proteger el secreto de los Hamato.

Leo asintió comprensiblemente.

-Ah y Leo?- comento como un último pensamiento.

El joven líder se mantuvo en su posición esperando que hablara. Abril se removió con repentino nerviosismo.

-¿De verdad, ese niño es hijo de Donnie?-

La única indicación de haberla escuchado era el leve espasmo en sus ojos.

Leo giro la cabeza hacia la entrada del laboratorio antes de mirarla nuevamente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, es su hijo-

* * *

Abril se desplomo en la cama de su habitación totalmente agotada.

_Tetsu… _si, así lo habían llamado al niño.

No se atrevió a preguntar algo más sobre eso. Ella solo se comunicaría para verificar el progreso de la pequeña tortuga. No tenía que saber todo lo demás, aun cuando la intriga carcomiera sus entrañas (Vaya que era dramática).

Cerró sus ojos en espera de un merecido descanso. Recibiendo en consecuencia algunos sueños que delataban los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, puntualizando la pequeña figura de una tortuga mutante de piel purpura y suaves ojos amarillos, casi tanto como los de su _padre_…

_Donnie_.

* * *

DarkLeo miraba con impresionante seriedad a la pared frente a él.

DarkRaph se sentó incomodo junto a su hermano más pequeño en espera de una respuesta por parte de su líder. La notable falta de su hermano genio era _dolorosa_? No sabía que pensar sobre eso.

Había estado tan preocupado sobre su desaparición. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta; a salvo. Así que no entendía la molestia de su hermano. Intento en varias oportunidades hacerlo escupir la respuesta, pero el mayor permaneció obstinadamente en silencio.

Un resoplido cargado de negatividad sobresalto a los menores.

-¿Nos vas a decir?- DarkRaph pregunto con impaciencia.

DarkLeo miro a sus hermanos sin saber cómo dar inicio a las explicaciones. Él mismo no tenia idea lo que estaba ocurriendo o como resolverlo en cualquier caso. El único que posiblemente podría averiguarlo era la razón de sus problemas.

Sabía que si no comenzaba pronto DarRaph enloquecería; y lo último que necesitaba actualmente era que otro hermano perdiera la razón.

-No estoy seguro de lo que pasa con Tetsu… pero no es él mismo.-

-¿Por eso no está durmiendo con nosotros?- inquirió DarkMikey, ante las palabras del mayor.

-Actuaba de una manera muy extraña, como si hubiera olvidado quien es… Se comporto como un niño-

-Eso no es lo que se supone que teníamos que hacer?- DarkRaph interrumpió con molestia.

-No era lo mismo. Él incluso llamo a Donatello, Papá!- exclamo DarkLeo un poco exaltado por el comportamiento de su hermano genio.

Logro ver la sorpresa aparecer en las facciones de los menores. Aunque la de DarkMikey cambio repentinamente a una picara.

-Qué pasaría si nuestras mentes se van degenerando, olvidando quienes somos, volviéndonos completamente niños. Sin recuerdos, sin nada más a que aferrarnos, sin una vida a la que regresar- DarkMikey termino dramáticamente, con una mirada hacia el techo sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos.

La pequeña tortuga sonrió con amplitud, al percibir la angustia y el horror desbordar de sus hermanos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- DarkRaph pregunto mortificado. Nunca se habían preocupado por otro efecto secundario después de su encogimiento.

-Un Comic- respondió simplemente.

DarkLeo ignoro las discusiones de los menores, deteniéndose en aquel hecho importante.

Sacudió su cabeza con molestia, sabiendo que no lograría nada con pensar en eso. Lo mejor que podría hacer en aquel momento seria dormir el tiempo que les queda y esperar despertar con su mente intacta.

Tal vez, solo estaba exagerando y su hermano era un increíble actor…

_Lo dudaba seriamente._

* * *

Donatello se removió con ligereza en la comodidad de su cama. Reconociendo haber dormido increíblemente bien, a pesar, de los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Sonrió incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Recordaba ir a dormir, con su niño en brazos. La insistencia de este de acompañarlo había sido imposible rechazar. Considerando la ternura que los niños exudaban a montones.

Donnie por sí mismo no había querido separarse de Tetsu. Tenía que verificar su condición cada cierto tiempo y asegurarse que no empeoraría con las horas. Por suerte, la fiebre que presentó paso casi desapercibido apenas como un quebranto, por lo que no tuvo tantos dolores de cabeza durante su larga siesta.

La última vez que se despertó fue aproximadamente hace tres horas. Suponiendo que ya seria medio día. El Maestro Splinter les permitió dormir la mañana, sin entrenamiento. Así que solo hoy seria la excepción.

Además a él no le gustaba dormir demasiado, siempre había cosas que hacer.

Ahora tenía que despertar y comprobar la salud de su _hijo_. Casi sonrió como un tonto ante el pensamiento.

Comenzó a removerse con la intención de levantarse. Pero algo no estaba bien… estaba siendo detenido por algo a su alrededor.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y casi grita espantado ante la escena.

Estiro su mano hasta el T-phone de su mesa de noche con la esperanza de contactar a alguno de sus hermanos.

* * *

Raphael bostezaba sonoramente mientras parpadeo un par de veces aun sintiendo el cansancio de las frenéticas horas de búsqueda.

Antes de establecer algún pensamiento coherente, escucho el timbre de su T-phone. Se sacudió el sueño con otro bostezo levantando el pequeño artefacto en su mano para leer el mensaje.

_Donnie:_

_Ayuda! Mi habitación._

El mensaje en sí no tenía mucho sentido, pero le era claro que el genio lo necesitaba en su habitación para ayudarlo con algo.

Como último pensamiento recordó que su hermano había ido a dormir con Tetsu en brazos… con eso en mente se levanto presuroso fuera de su habitación. Si eso era así, el niño podría haber despertado con algún problema. Dudaba que Donnie precisara su ayuda si algo grande no estaba pasando.

Con cuidado pero sin pausa abrió la puerta de la habitación del genio. No paso mucho tiempo para adaptarse a la poca iluminación del cuarto.

Amplio sus ojos sin comprender lo que sucedía frente a él.

Por puro instinto llevo sus manos al cinturón esperando tomar sus preciados sais. Estos no estaban. Recordó que se acababa de levantar. Vio el rostro asustado de Donnie y sintió su propio temor elevarse en su pecho.

_¿Qué demonios era eso? _

Junto a su hermano había una especie de lagarto gigante, con lo que parecía un gran caparazón puntiagudo en su espalda. Sus brazos y piernas estaban enroscados en el cuerpo más delgado de su hermano. Se estremeció levemente con lo fácil que podría aplastar a Donnie en esa posición, considerando que tuviera la fuerza que su cuerpo manifestaba.

Al buscar el rostro de su hermano, distinguió un destello amarillo cerca de la cara de Donnie. Deteniéndose en aquel brillo, retrocedió levemente al percatarse que se trataba de unos ojos. Ante esta revelación sintió una frialdad atemorizante ascender por su cuerpo al ver con mayor detalle la piel morada que recubría a la gran _tortuga_.

-_Tetsu?_-

* * *

Siento para la persona que quería el capitulo de Raph y DarkRaph, pero aun deben desarrollarse algunas cosas antes de escribir su escena. n_n

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ;3**


End file.
